When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: A story about how Cloud meets Aeris. Cloud is lost & confused, but he doesn't realize it until he meets the mysterious Aeris. Aeris x Cloud.
1. The Flower Girl in the Slums

A/N: Hi everyone! First and foremost, this is going to be a Cloud x Aeris fanfic. I have been Cloud/Aeris fan ever since I became a Final Fantasy VII fan, so I thought that it's about time that I write a serious fic about them… I think it's obvious that this will be a C/A fic just by reading the title. Anyway, this is the first part. I hope that you will enjoy… Thanks!

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this fic to ALL Cloud x Aeris fans out there. =) 

When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl  
by Kristine 

Chapter I: The Flower Girl in the Slums

There was definitely nothing impressive about the slums. It was dirty. It smelled. It was polluted. It was everything that you would want to avoid. It was a hard place to live. Not to mention dangerous and disgusting. It was raining—and even that did not help at all. The rain angrily slashed down on the dark stoned ground. People wandered about the streets. Some were running, trying to find shelter. 

She was wet. She was exhausted. And she couldn't catch her breath. She carried a basket full of colorful blossoms. She ran and ran, but it was useless. She was already soaking wet in the rain. Aeris Gainsborough halted to a stop. She looked to her left. She looked to her right. She was amazed at how the people of Midgar had suddenly emptied the entire Sector 5. Now she was alone. Again. She tucked her mahogany hair behind her ear. She shivered as the hard wind blew, whipping her pink dress.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as her flowers flew off from the basket, joining the dancing wind. Gone. Everything was gone. She watched as the beautiful colorful flowers twirled around in the wind. Aeris could smell their fragrance, each different, each unique. Sighing sadly, she lowered her gaze to her empty basket. Everything she had worked for was gone in one second. But Aeris smiled to herself. It was no problem. She could grow more flowers. She knew that the flowers had no trouble blooming to her sacred place.

Aeris continued to walk, her mind somewhere else. It was still raining hard and Aeris was cold and alone. Still that didn't stop her. It was a hard life, here in the slums. But this was the only place that she knew. This was the only place that she grew up in, the only place she could remember. Her home. Home… as much as it was hard to accept, she knew it was true. It was a dangerous place to be in, to live in, and to grow up in… But somehow Aeris had managed. 

She thought about the landlord, Edgar. She knew that he wouldn't be too happy about the news, the news that she would not be able to pay this month's rent. What else was she supposed to do? She was just a flower merchant. It was difficult. Very difficult. But Aeris loved her job. She loved her flowers. They were the only beautiful thing, creature in the slums. It was the only thing that she was able to appreciate in this dark and dreary town. 

Aeris finally stopped. She found herself standing in front of an old abandoned church. She looked up at the deserted church for a while. Nobody would find her here. She entered the church. It was still standing, and that was a good thing. She was in fact glad to know that President Shinra hadn't decided to demolish this church. This was the only place that she could seek solitude, a proper place to pray. And to talk with the Planet. She walked over to the flowerbed. She kneeled down and took this moment to smell the flowers' fragrance. She sighed in relief and placed the basket down next to her. This church, it was a special place, she could feel it. She could hear and feel the Planet's cries, its troubles and its pain. But just recently, she was having a hard time understanding what the Planet was trying to tell her. She couldn't quite clearly hear what it was telling her. 

She didn't like it at all. But it could only mean one thing though. _The Planet is in danger…_

But Aeris sat down next to the flowerbed. She wrapped her arms around her knees, shut her eyes. How she loved this place. No one would bother her. It was only her, the flowers, and the Planet. It became almost her meeting place with the Planet… This was her… sanctuary.

"Aeris?"

She suddenly looked up. That voice. It couldn't be… Slowly turning around, she almost sighed in relief to find Edgar. He was alone, good thing. Aeris rose to her feet, adjusting her wet clothes. "You've found me here…" she looked right at him. 

"Relax, just wanted to remind you that your rent is due tomorrow," Edgar told her, raising an eyebrow. He studied the soaking flower girl for a while. "What happened to you?"

"As if you care," she replied, turning to look away from him. 

He shook his head at this stubborn girl. He knew better than to argue with her. Edgar walked to the exit. "Don't forget. You must pay in full tomorrow."

She quickly turned to face him, her mouth opening to say something… but before she knew it, Edgar was already gone. She ran toward the exit. She looked outside. It was still dark and the stubborn rain would not let up. She saw Edgar running through the raging rain. "Edgar! Wait! I can't pay in full! Edgar! Please give me time!" Aeris yelled at the top of her lungs.

But Edgar didn't even stop, didn't even turn to look at her. He appeared as though he hadn't heard her. Aeris sighed a defeated sigh. "What am I gonna do…" she shook her head and then turned toward the flowers. She had no other choice. She had to try and sell her flowers… but in this weather, it would be impossible… 

Not knowing what else she could do, Aeris walked back to the flowerbed and started picking more flowers to fill her empty basket.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"More please!" The redhead slammed his empty glass on the wooden counter. He eyed his blue eyes to the bar hostess' ruby eyes. He knew he looked cool. Reno always believed so. And he said the magic word, please. Ha. He was definitely cool. He was well aware that he wasn't wearing his blue uniform now, the Turks uniform, still he looked just as handsome. 

The long-haired brunette poured another glass of red-colored alcohol. "Here you go. _Sir_." She squinted over at the redhead. It was obvious that she was already annoyed. Tifa Lockheart couldn't help but slam the alcohol-filled glass down in front of Reno's face. This man, since the rainstorm had started, had been drinking for who knows how long already. Despite Tifa's obvious annoyance, Reno appeared as if he didn't care. He almost snatched the glass from her grasps.

Tifa suspiciously eyed the redhead man as he gulped the whole glass down in just a second. She bit her lower lip and shook her head in disgust. Tifa sighed, shook her head and looked over to her other customers. They were all busying themselves in their own affairs. Perhaps she should be doing to the same thing. Tifa was about to walk away when he heard the redhead's voice calling out to her.

"Wait, miss, I want more," he retorted.

Tifa groaned in irritation. She stopped in her tracks, and turned to look at him. She stared at the man, remembering his features, his disheveled red hair and wild blue eyes. The redhead coughed and waved a hand over to the bar hostess. "Hello!? You there? I said, gimme more!" he ordered.

Tifa tried her best to flash him her cutest smile. She walked up to him and took his empty glass. "You sure like to drink…" she commented, not really paying that much attention to him.

"Give me something hard!" he exclaimed. "And hurry it up!"

"Haven't you had enough, _sir_?" Tifa tried to sound as polite as possible, but it was proving to be more difficult than she had thought. 

He smirked. "Heh. It's not your business to meddle in your customers' affairs. Now do your job and get my order!"

Tifa was about to raise her already balled fists to smack Reno in the face when another man had suddenly appeared behind the drunken redhead. She lowered her fists and looked at the new guy. He had long black hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a blue suit. He placed a hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Reno," he said.

Reno, hearing that familiar voice, a voice that he had feared, had suddenly jumped up from his seat. He looked at the black-haired guy, trying his best to hide his horrified look. In fact, he wasn't sure how he looked in front of his boss, but he knew that he must look terribly nervous. So much for his cool exterior.

"Tseng, sir!" Reno exclaimed. He tried to laugh, but it was obvious that he was definitely nervous. Tifa watched the scene in amusement. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Reno?" Tseng asked, scowling at him. "You haven't fulfilled my orders yet!"

"Sir, I'm off duty," Reno reasoned.

"A real Turk acts even if he is off-duty," Tseng told him. He raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms over his shoulder and looked straight into Reno's eyes. "Some guards have spotted the Ancient running around in Sector 5. I want you to get your team ready and search for her."

Reno looked disappointed. "Right now?"

"Yes."

"But—"

"No, buts, this is an order from your boss!" Tseng cut him off immediately. 

"Sir, it is raining. I'm sure that Ancient isn't stupid enough to run around in this storm," Reno remarked.

Tseng sighed in annoyance. "Are you gonna capture her or not?"

"Er… Right!" Reno finally gave in.

"Excuse me," the bar tender finally spoke up.

Both Tseng and Reno eyed the girl.

"That would be 500 gil for all your drinks," Tifa said as a matter-of-factly. "Please," she added, handing Reno the check. 

Tseng gave Reno a look. Reno just smiled at him.

"No prob there, Miss! I have some gil right here," Reno reached inside his pocket and handed Tifa exactly 500 gil.

"Thank you," Tifa replied as she took the money from him.

"Hurry up and get your butt ready, Reno," Tseng barked. "That Ancient will not wait for you."

Reno nodded, as he followed Tseng toward the exit. "Yeah, I know that. I'm gonna get everyone to search every corner of Sector 5 for that Ancient."

"Good," Tseng answered. He suddenly stopped when he reached the door. Then he turned to Reno. "Oh by the way, I'm going to deduct 15% off in your next salary."

Reno could only open his mouth to protest. When no words came out, Tseng exited Seventh Heaven bar without giving Reno a chance to say a word. 

~ * ~ * ~ * 

"Buy a flower anyone? Only 1 gil," Aeris extended her hand as she held a white jasmine. People were filing out of the theater. They had just seen a wonderful play entitled _Loveless._ Aeris had heard a lot of positive feedback about that play. But she had also heard a lot of negative feedback about it. But as Aeris stared at the poster she couldn't help but feel curious. Someday she would go and see that play with someone… someday, somehow he will show up and take her to a play. It was still raining as Aeris curiously gazed at the poster. Loveless, My Bloody Valentine. 

"Holy shit, man! That was the most boring damn play I've ever seen!" she heard one of the guys as they exited the theater.

"I'm with there man," agreed his companion. "Shit, it was a horrible play. Too damn corny!"

Aeris adjusted her hair and slowly approached the two men, who had both stopped to look at the flower girl. The first man looked at Aeris from head to toe and back again. "Yeah? You want something, girl?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to buy a flower," Aeris replied, nodding her head. She took out a freshly picked flower and offered it to the guy. "It's only 1 gil each."

He looked at Aeris with interest, totally ignoring the flower that she was offering him. "A flower…?" he frowned, admiring Aeris' beautiful features.

"You little retard!" the second guy exclaimed as he nudged him. "The lady asked you a question! Say something, you idiot!"

The first guy blinked in embarrassment. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Right… Sorry 'bout that miss… it's just that you hardly see beautiful women in a wet dress running around in the slums."

Aeris could only smile at his words. 

The second guy continued. "We'll have one please…" he nodded over to the flower she was holding.

Aeris' smile grew even wider. "Thank you kindly, sirs…" she said as she gave him a jasmine.

The first guy's face lit up. "Tell you what, miss, we'll take the whole basket!"

Aeris looked at him in surprised. "Huh?" She could hardly believe it.

"It's just that you looked tired. You probably gotta momma who's worried sick 'bout ya now," he remarked. "We'll take the whole basket."

The second guy smiled, handing Aeris 700 gil. "Here ya go. Don't worry 'bout the change." He took the whole basket from Aeris.

"B-But!" Aeris only looked at them in shocked. She could hardly believe what these two strangers were doing.

"Ah, now, don't worry 'bout it, miss," the first guy winked at her.

She giggled. "I'm very grateful, sirs. Thank you."

"C'mon, take care miss!" 

"Take care," she replied as she watched the two men strolling away in the rain. Sighing she looked at the gil that she had earned. Even this was not enough for her rent. But it was close enough. She just hoped that Edgar would be willing to accept her pay even if it were only short by two hundred gil. Almost everyone had emptied the theater now. 

Aeris yawned. The clock tower read 12:35. It was indeed very late. Now she must run home right now otherwise Elmyra would be worried sick. She was just about to leave when she heard a threatening voice that she so despised. 

"Hello, Ancient," Reno smiled at Aeris.

Aeris looked at the redhead. Two Shinra guards stood on either side of him, each holding a rifle. Aeris rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too, Reno," she replied. She looked away from him. It was clear that Aeris was definitely not up for this. She was tired. She was sleepy. She wanted to just go home tonight and have a good sleep in her comfortable warm bed. She had no time to deal with the Turks right now. She had other better things to do. "Goodnight." She started her way forward.

The two guards pointed their guns toward Aeris, but Reno raised his hands, indicating for them to hold their fire. "You're in a good mood, I see," Reno noticed.

Aeris stopped, but she didn't look at him. "No, Reno, you are wrong. I am just tired and I don't feel like dealing with you right now. So please, leave me alone. I want to sleep."

Reno nodded his head as he turned to the two ShinRa guards. As the two guards stepped forward, Aeris suddenly turned around and faced the two guards rather valiantly.

"Your two silly guards in blue ShinRa uniforms don't scare me, Reno of the Turks," Aeris said firmly. She was not afraid of getting killed by the Turks. All the time they had been chasing her, they had never attempted to murder her. 

"Halt!" Reno ordered the two guards. 

The two guards quickly obeyed his order. Reno walked up to Aeris. Aeris stood there, staring at Reno's cold menacing blue eyes. The two stared at each other. "Aeris," Reno leaned forward so that his face was only two inches apart from her. "You will pay for this! I am supposed to be off-duty for two fuckin' days, but you—you had to come along! The Boss had to cancel my holiday because of you, you stupid Ancient!"

Aeris backed away from Reno as she smelled his alcohol breath. She looked at him in disgust. "You're drunk!" she exclaimed.

Reno relaxed and smiled. "Move back to the Headquarters! We're finished here." 

The guards looked at Reno. None of the two guards moved their feet. One of the guards took a step toward Reno. "B-But sir… what about the Ancient?"

"Don't tell Tseng," Reno said. "Let her go. We're off-duty, remember? And I trust you two wouldn't tell Mr. Tseng now would you?"

"R-Right!" the guard answered nervously.

"Move out!" Reno barked.

The two simply nodded their heads and went off their way. Reno turned back to Aeris and shook his head. "You're a lucky chick, Aeris. But I ain't finish with you yet."

Reno gave Aeris one last look before he disappeared in the rainy foggy night. 

~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~~

A/N: I know that Cloud is not in this chapter, but he will be later on… Please remember that this fanfic is gonna be Cloud x Aeris. We really need more fics about those two. I encourage all of you Cloud/Aeris fans to write a fic about Aeris and Cloud. There's more AeriSeph fics out there. We lack Cloud/Aeris fics… ^_^ Anyway, please let me know what you think. Please be nice about it, as I am not that good at writing FF7 fanfics. Thanks!!

~~ Kristine

(**aeris_15@yahoo.com** or **mimiblossomsmt@yahoo.com**) 


	2. The Mercenary

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Squaresoft does. If I own it, I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions. Oh, please don't sue me. I'm not making any profit by writing fanfictions. Thanks!! =)

**When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl  
by Kristine  
Chapter II: The Mercenary**

He lifted his sword without hesitation. His blue Mako eyes never left his opponent, as he dashed toward the Roboguards in a blink of an eye. He was fast. Too fast. His fellow companion tried his best not to be impressed by his amazing skills. Barret Wallace tried his best to focus his attention at his opponent, but he just found himself being drawn to this ex-SOLDIER mercenary's fighting abilities. Just because he was in SOLDIER… _Dammit! He's all thinkin' that he's strong and all that shit!_ Barret spit on the ground in disgust. He must not let his praises for this blonde mercenary be known.

_'Jest 'cos he was Tifa's childhood friend don't mean I'm gonna go soft on him! _Barret gritted his teeth, raised his gunarm and aim at his opponent. He was just about to fire a shot at him when suddenly Cloud, with his enormous sword in the air, slashed the fighting machine in half. Barret lowered his arm, his jaw dropping. He then angrily looked at Cloud.

"What the hell was that!" Barret exclaimed. "He was mine!"

Cloud blew on the sharp blade of his buster sword as he placed it back on his back. He turned to Barret and just shrugged in return. "Sorry. I thought you needed my help, so I had to butt in."

"Why you!" Barret scowled at Cloud. He was annoyed. This new member of AVALANCHE was full of it. How dare he put on this show! "Damn you, ex-SOLDIER."

Cloud ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Well, that's not important. So, have you made up your mind yet? Am I hired or what?"

"The next mission will be tomorrow night," Barret replied. "You're free to do whatever you want for now."

Cloud nodded. "All right. Tomorrow then, we will meet at the train station, correct?"

Barret nodded his yes and started to walk away. But he stopped. He looked over at the mercenary again. "Just 'cos I'm hiring you for this mission don't mean that you're staying in AVALANCHE. Your ass was once workin' for them ShinRas!"

"So what's your point?" Cloud asked.

"You're on probation as of now, Mr. Ex-SOLDIER!" Barret exclaimed. "I'm onto you, remember that!"

Cloud smirked, scratched his head. "So you don't trust me, huh?"

"Tifa may trust you with all that childhood friend crap! But I don't fuckin' buy it!" Barret shot at him. 

"I don't care if you don't trust me," Cloud looked away from Barret. "All I want is my money once this mission is over with."

The ex-SOLDIER did not give the AVALANCHE leader another word for he began to walk away. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Thank God," Tifa sighed as she sighed in relief when the two Turks had finally left her bar. She took a breath as she gathered all the emptied glasses back on the tray. She yawned. Wiping the counter, she felt as if somebody was watching her. Looking up, there was Jessie standing there, smiling at her. "Jessie?"

"You look tired, Tifa," Jessie observed. "Let me help you out."

"Thank you, Jessie," Tifa warmly smiled at Jessie. Jessie started emptying the messy counter, as Tifa continued wiping. "So, Jessie, uh… any word on that new mercenary?"

Jessie almost smiled at Tifa's question. She knew exactly who Tifa was talking about. That new hot ex-SOLDIER soon-to-be-member of AVALANCHE. She had also heard about it from Biggs and Wedge. That new guy was actually Tifa's childhood friend.

"Barret still hasn't returned yet," Jessie answered. "I think he's still testing him."

"Oh man," Tifa looked worried. "He's not gonna hurt him, is he?"

"He won't," Jessie replied, looking at Tifa with a warm smile. "Don't worry 'bout it, Tiff. Barret will be back soon and—"

Jessie was cut off by a loud gunfire. It sounded like it came from outside. Both Jessie and Tifa looked at each other in alarm. 

"Jesus Christ, why now, dammit!!" one of the customers yelled.

"It's them—AVALANCHE!" another shouted.

The customers all started talking aloud in unison. Tifa could only shake her head. She knew it. Barret would always kick out her customers whenever he was in a bad mood. And obviously, that was the case. Barret entered the bar in fury, and all the customers automatically ran out of Seventh Heaven. 

One of the customers still sat on the table, drinking his beer. Barret didn't hesitate to grab the customer by the collar.

"Ah! Ow!" the customer wailed, flinching as he took note of Barret's muscles.

"What the hell are you still doin' here! Get the hell out!" Barret yelled.

"Y-Yes!" the customer whimpered as Barret pushed the helpless young man into the exit. 

He tumbled on the ground, landing flat on the floor like a pancake. The customer struggled to get to his feet.

"Move it!" Barret aimed his gunarm toward the customer. "Big shot!"

"Barret! That's enough!" Tifa screamed before Barret had a chance to fire at his opponent. He quickly looked at Tifa. With Barret distracted, the customer quickly stormed off the bar.

When Barret realized this, he was not happy. "ARGHH!!" Barret screeched angrily.

"Barret!" Tifa quickly ran up to him. Jessie followed her example. 

"Calm down!" Jessie added.

Barret walked away from the two girls. "I'm gonna go tuck Marlene to bed! And don't go stickin' your noses about that damn newcomer!" With that, he pressed the secret button of the jukebox, and the floor swallowed him down to the lower level.

The two girls watched Barret. And when he was no longer in sight, Jessie just shook her head. "Whoa."

"I know," Tifa agreed. She just sighed, going back to work. "Well, since Barret scared away all of my customers, why don't we close now?"

Jessie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you've been working a lot lately. You've been worried…"

Tifa suddenly looked up at Jessie. "Worried? What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged as she placed a tray full of dirty dishes on the counter. "It's just that since that new mercenary came along, you've been kinda out of it lately."

Tifa looked away from Jessie's curious glance. "Oh it's nothing, Jessie. Cloud's just—"

"Is that his name?" Jessie suddenly cut her off.

Tifa covered here mouth from shock. "Uh… J-Jessie… I-I mean…" her voice trailed off. She turned away. This subject was too sensitive for her to talk about. She could remember just a few days ago when she first found him. _It was raining that night at the train graveyard. He was unconscious… he looked lost and confused. Then I realized that it was Cloud Strife, my long lost friend seven years ago. I have no idea what happened to him all those years when he was gone. I thought that he didn't make it into SOLDIER. But why… why is it that… he knows about Nibelheim. He knows things that he shouldn't know. He knows all these, but was he really there? Maybe I'm the one who's confused. Is he the one who's confused? I don't know anymore… Cloud, are you still the Cloud Strife that I knew seven years ago? Are you really the real Cloud?_

_Maybe I'm the one who is lost and confused?_

_Can't the stars of the Planet answer me?_

"Tifa?"

_That's why I have to make sure that he stays in AVALANCHE. I have to keep Cloud in my sight. I want to find out. I need to know if he is really the Cloud that I grew up with…_

"Earth to Tifa!" Jessie waved a hand in front of Tifa's face.

Tifa suddenly blinked, waking from her reverie. She looked at Jessie. "Sorry, Jess, I guess I must've spaced out."

Jessie knew better than to argue with her, so she decided to brush it away. She will find out more about this Cloud fella tomorrow anyway. But still, she knew that Tifa was really worried about this new member of AVALANCHE.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

The young mercenary found himself sitting by himself in solitude. The rain had finally calmed down for a bit as he stared outside. From his seat, he could see through the window. But Cloud Strife knew that there was nothing to admire there. It was the slums. It was dark, dirty, and dreary. The people earned their gils from tears and blood. They all suffer down here, below the plate. That pizza up there was the reason they could not see the sky above clearly. In Midgar, there was no day or night. It was always dark. 

As Cloud took one last gulp from his drink, he nearly slammed the glass down on the counter. He grabbed some cash from his pocket and threw it on the counter. And then he left. He could feel the eyes of other people, watching his every move. Were they afraid of him? Maybe. They looked nervous. Perhaps it was a first time that they had ever seen an ex-SOLDIER coming in to eat at that little restaurant. Or maybe it was his cool-looking hairdo. Maybe it was his SOLDIER uniform. Was it his muscles maybe? Or maybe it was Cloud's sword.

Whatever it was, Cloud sure got many admirers.

He almost smiled. But he didn't. The young mercenary kept a straight face as he walked out of the restaurant. Cloud thought that he should take a little stroll for a while. It wasn't raining as hard now. He knew that it was already late. He walked along the slippery ground, his blue eyes scanning the area. Why did he choose to become a mercenary in the first place anyway? What made him choose this path? Why? Did someone suggest it to him?

He looked down on his SOLDIER uniform. He was no doubt proud that he had made it into First Class. Hmm… First Class? How, what happened? How did he become First Class? Cloud suddenly halted to a stop. He groaned. He could feel the pain, the pain in his head.

_Why won't you go away! Get the hell out of my head!_

Cloud put both his hands on his head. He shook his head. What the hell was this feeling? It felt heavy. It didn't feel like it was his very own. Could it be possible that there was another part of him that he wasn't aware of? Whatever it was, Cloud was not happy by it.

Finally pulling himself together, Cloud decided that he would not let a little migraine get in his way. He was still sane, for sure. _I understand myself. I know myself… I don't need any voices telling me what to do._

Was he falling into darkness without being aware of it? Why? Why was this happening to him? Whatever did he do to deserve all this?

But Cloud shook his head. He must not make any room for these ridiculous thoughts. He decided he shouldn't care, so he continued walking. He should worry about tomorrow's mission. It would be his first mission with Barret and the AVALANCHE. 

Cloud smiled.

He loved showing off his skills to Barret Wallace.

He loved wielding his buster sword.

He loved being a mercenary.

This was definitely not the time to listen to the voices he kept hearing in his head. He should focus on his mission. _I got everything under MY control…_ Cloud whispered to himself. When he said that, he heard the voices in his head laughing in return.

~ ~ 

= end of chapter 2 =

A/N: I'm sorry that this is really short. I'm not sure how I did on writing Barret. The way Barret speaks is something that I am not used to hearing all the time, but I hope that it turned out OK. Anyway, thanks for reading. ^_^

~Kristine 


	3. First Encounter

**DISCLAIMER:** Final Fantasy VII is not mine. This fic is mine though. Don't sue, please. Thanks…

**A/N:** Thanks to all your reviews! Please, if you have reviewed the last 2 chapters, I've posted some thank-you notes for you guys at the end of this chapter… =) Also, if any of you tried emailing me at aeris_15@yahoo.com, there's a chance that I didn't get it. Please, if you're going to email me, use my other email address, which is mimiblossomsmt@yahoo.com. Thanks!! 

**When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl  
Chapter III: First Encounter**

Aeris opened her eyes. She remained laying in her bed, as she stared at the familiar wooden ceiling. The soft bed, the warm house of the Gainsborough and the beautiful flowers that decorated her home were something that she did not want to leave. The ray of the sun slowly made its way to her room. It was now morning. Aeris sighed. She surely did not want to get up to face Edgar again. And to face the Turks, and to face those discouraging people of the slums. 

But she knew. She knew that eventually she would have to get up from this warm bed, pick more flowers from her abundant flowerbed, try to sell them, and then speak with the landlord. That hostile Edgar. She knew that he was a strict one, but then she knew that she should be grateful for him. If it weren't for Edgar, her and Elmyra wouldn't have a place to live in.

She could still remember the time when she first moved in this house with Elmyra. It had been a rather gloomy house. It had been dark and cold. It used to be your typical house in the slums. But ever since Elmyra had adopted Aeris, she had totally changed everything. Aeris decorated everything with flowers, paintings, and anything that was bright and colorful. Elmyra, who had been grieving for her husband's lost, had seemed to cheer up for the new makeover that Aeris had given to the house.

It had become a brand new house with a brand new garden.

Aeris finally sat up, stretched out her arms and yawned. She could already smell Elmyra's cooking. She could already smell the bacon and she could almost taste its saltiness. She got out of bed and quickly made her bed. She then studied herself in front of the mirror and brushed her long hair. After throwing in her favorite pink dress and braiding her long hair, Aeris made her way downstairs as she hummed along the way.

She found Elmyra putting the eggs and bacons on a plate. Elmyra looked at her adopted daughter and smiled. Aeris smiled back and gave Elmyra a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mom," Aeris happily greeted.

Elmyra motioned for Aeris sit down. The two sat across from one another, said their grace and started their breakfast. "You look rather cheerful today, Aeris," Elmyra noticed, slicing off a piece of bacon.

"Well, I'm just happy that I'm helping you out to pay the rent," Aeris replied. 

"You came home so late last night," Elmyra said. "Were you followed again by the Turks?"

Aeris shrugged and tried to laugh it off. The last thing that she wanted to happen was having her mom worrying over her. "Oh it's nothing, Mom. I just ran into Reno, but he didn't hurt me. He just let me go."

"What!" she exclaimed.

Aeris held up a hand. "No, Mom. Reno was drunk anyway. So don't worry about a thing, ok?"

"Aeris!" Elmyra cried, placing her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't keep things like that to yourself. You should've told me last night!"

"You were sound asleep," She got up and headed towards the door. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I still have to sell my flowers…" she lowered her head as she continued, "…and talk with Edgar."

"Edgar…?" Elmyra took a step forward. She was about to continue but was cut off by Aeris.

"I'll be back! Have a good day, Mom!" 

Before either of them knew it, Aeris was already gone.

Elmyra sighed and shook her head. Aeris was a stubborn one. She knew that it was always so hard to stop her once her mind was already made up. She had always been a determined girl since she was little. She just prayed that Aeris would be safe. She stared at the door to where Aeris had disappeared. Everyday it was almost always like this. She would always pray for Aeris' safety. She would always pray that Aeris would come back home in one piece. 

So far, her prayers were always answered.

Now she just prayed that she would have a guardian looking out for her. Elmyra had been worried since Aeris and Zack (her first boyfriend who happened to be in SOLDIER) had broken up.

Not knowing else what to do, Elmyra began cleaning up the table. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_These should be enough, _Aeris thought to herself as she placed the last flower in the basket. The flowerbed was still full of flowers, but she knew that those blossoms would soon disappear. Getting up to her feet, Aeris decided that it was time to sell some flowers again. She left the old abandoned church. As she walked outside, she thought about a good place where she could sell her flowers. 

She strolled along the street. She was afraid. Deep down she feared that someday Edgar would kick her and Elmyra out of the house that she had grown to love. She had many wonderful memories in that house. She had fun decorating it, taking care of it. It was a beautiful house, filled with peace and happiness compared to other homes in Sector 5, or in Midgar for that matter.

Aeris suddenly stopped. She found herself at a busy area—Wallmarket. 

As the flower girl held her basket, her jaw dropped as she watched people talking amongst themselves. There were kids. There were punks. There were merchants. Wallmarket surely housed all types of people. Except for aristocrats, perhaps. She must remember. _This is still the slums, Aeris._ Those rich people were all happy enough with their lives above the plate. 

Aeris felt somebody tugging at her dress. Turning to look, she found a little girl standing next to her. The little girl pulled her dress again. Smiling, the flower merchant bent down and looked at the little girl.

"Yes? What is it?" Aeris asked the little girl.

"Are you a real live angel?" she asked the flower girl. 

Aeris opened her mouth in surprised. Then she giggled and shook her head. "No. I'm just a flower girl from the slums…"

"Really? You look kinda lost. And you're so pretty… you look like you don't belong here in the slums," she said to her. Then the little girl quickly eyed Aeris' basket of blossoms. "May I take a look?"

"Of course!" Aeris placed the basket on the ground so that the girl eyed the flowers in curiosity.

"I've never seen flowers before," the girl said. "I've only seen them in pictures. I learned about them in school. Oh! They are so pretty! Would it be alright if I took one?"

Aeris giggled. She was not surprised that this young one here had never seen flowers before in her life. After all, this was Midgar. In Midgar, flowers did not grow, as many people assumed. She gazed at the girl. The innocence of this child intrigued her. This little girl sorta reminded her of how she was when she was in this age. "Of course you may have one. Here—take the yellow tulip." Aeris grabbed the yellow tulip and gave it to the girl. "It means friendship."

The girl smiled happily. "Friendship? So we're friends now?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

The girl was about to say a reply when they both heard shouts from within.

"Marlene! Marlene! Argh! Where are you?" a girl yelled out among the crowds.

Aeris rose to her feet, trying to find the source of the voice. From a distance, she could see a redhead girl making her way among the crowds.

"Coming through!" the redhead yelled, gently pushing people out of her way. When she finally made it out, the girl came up to them. "Marlene!" she looked at the girl, bent down. She placed both her hands on Marlene's shoulder. "Why did you take off like that? You know your Papa would be mad…"

"I know, Jessie, I'm sorry," Marlene whispered.

Jessie smiled. Then she turned to Aeris. "Thank you for looking after Marlene…"

"My name's Aeris," she replied.

"I'm Jessie," Jessie answered. "Sorry for troubling you—"

"Jessie! Jessie!" Marlene proclaimed as she tugged at Jessie's shirt. "Look what Aunt Aeris gave me! Look!" 

"What is it?" Jessie turned to the girl.

Marlene revealed to her the yellow tulip that Aeris had given to her. Jessie looked impressed and turned to Aeris. "Thank you very much, Aeris. That is a lovely tulip."

"You're welcome," Aeris smiled. 

"How much?" Jessie motioned to get her wallet out from her pocket.

Aeris held up a hand to stop her. "Oh please. Don't worry about it. I gave the tulip for free. It's alright."

"But Aeris—"

She quickly shook her head. "No. It's fine, really. I really want Marlene to have it."

Jessie suddenly smiled. "I owe you one, Aeris," Jessie glanced down at Marlene. "Well, I have to get going. I have to take Marlene to school. If I'm late, I'm sure Barret's gonna explode. Thanks again, Aeris."

"Bye!" Marlene waved to the pink-clad flower girl.

"Bye Marlene!" Aeris waved back. She waved and waved as she watched Jessie and Marlene heading off.  She continued to do so until the two had disappeared.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Cloud took another sip from the crystal decanter. He placed the glass down and stared at the red-colored liquid as it circled along the clear glass. Cloud could still taste the wine and its burning feeling as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Good morning, Cloud," Tifa sat across from him, smiling warmly.

"Morning…" Cloud just mumbled. With a glass of wine in his hand, Cloud took another quick sip and glanced at Tifa. 

Tifa studied Cloud's features and noted the look in his face. He looked so tough and cool, as if he was never confused at all. "Cloud…" Tifa whispered.

Cloud quickly met Tifa's eyes. Tifa couldn't help but blush a little. She looked away from him. "Cloud, you all right?"

"Huh?" Cloud frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

_Because… because you know things that you shouldn't know. Are you sure you are okay? Are you sure that you're really yourself? Cloud, is that really you? Are you really Cloud? _But Tifa didn't say those words to him. "I-I'm just worried about you, that's all…" Tifa answered instead.

Cloud rose to his feet. "You worry too much, Tifa. Look, I was in SOLDIER. If you're worried about the mission tonight—"

"No! No, it's not about the mission," Tifa cut him off.

"What is it then?"

Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but shut it closed again. She just couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. It would only push him further away from her. "Nothing… don't worry about it…"

"It's you who worry too much," Cloud said. "I appreciate your concern and your help for getting me this job, but I'll be fine."

"Oh but Cloud…"

"And I can handle Barret Wallace…" Cloud added before he stormed out of Tifa's Seventh Heaven.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Flowers! Just 1 gil each!" Aeris yelled at the top of her lungs. She was standing by a restaurant. Beside her, another merchant stood. But this merchant was selling something else. He was selling potions. 

"Potions! Now just 50% off! Step up! Step up!" the merchant shouted.

Aeris glanced at the potion merchant. The potion merchant didn't hesitate to return her gaze. He smiled. "You new here in Wallmarket?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is it that obvious?" she asked with a playful grin. She looked down at her flowers and then back at the potion seller.

"It's not that," he replied. "It's just that—I would have remembered a pretty face like yours if I had seen you around here before."

She laughed. She was used to people calling her pretty. "How about a flower?" she asked him playfully. 

The guy chuckled. "Nah, how about a date instead?"

Aeris shook her head. "Sorry…" she replied. She then turned her attention back to the passers-by. "Flowers anyone! Just 1 gil!"

Aeris and the merchant both resumed to their own respective works. As Aeris continued to offer people to buy her flowers, Edgar, who was looking at her from a window, shook his head in disgust.

Edgar got from his seat and slammed the bottle of beer down on the table. He threw some gil on the counter and left the bar. More of his buddies followed him. Edgar did not leave his eyes on the flower merchant. His eyes remained steadied, his attention was focused only on Aeris. He approached Aeris and laughed.

"Still trying to sell your flowers, I see!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Edgar!" Aeris gasped.

Edgar took a quick glance at the potion merchant and then turned his attention back at Aeris. "Your pay is now due, Miss Gainsborough."

"I-I know!" Aeris exclaimed. She covered her nose for she could easily smell Edgar's alcohol breath. "Can't it wait? I'll have my payment ready in the afternoon!"

"Sorry, but this has been long overdue," Edgar took a step closer toward Aeris. He suddenly snatched the basket of flowers from her grasps and threw it at his friends. One of his friends caught the basket and laughed.

"Who can make money out of these silly little flowers!" the guy laughed.

"No! Please! Not my flowers!" Aeris cried. She stared in horror as Edgar's friends emptied the basket.

Edgar grabbed Aeris' wrists and pinned her on the wall. "Shut up!" Edgar yelled.

The potion merchant, who looked definitely horrified, silently scurried away before Edgar and his buddies had a chance to turn him into a victim.

"Let go!" Aeris screamed. "You're hurting me!"

Edgar laughed. He examined Aeris from head to toe. He hungrily eyed her, his expression wild. Without hesitation, he tore Aeris' red jacket off her. Aeris could only wail at the pain and shock it had given her. "So soft… so smooth…" Edgar could have sworn he was salivating. He ran his hands on Aeris' smooth skin, along her neck and along her face. 

Two of his friends laughed. "Hey Edgar! Save some for us!"

"Yeah, man! Don't just keep the prize all to yourself!"

Edgar laughed. "Ah…" he eyed Aeris' cleavage with hunger. He was about to lower his lips on her when Aeris suddenly spit on him. Edgar stopped, wiped his wet face and suddenly pinned Aeris harder on the wall. "You think that was fuckin' funny huh! Don't you dare try anything!"

"You are the most… the most perverted guy I know!" Aeris screamed.

Edgar and his buddies just laughed at her remark. "You think so huh? I'll show you how perverted I can get…" his hands now slowly made its way lower when…

"Get your hands off her!"

Edgar stopped. He let go of Aeris and turned around to look for the source of the voice. His two friends had already abandoned Edgar. And he was left to deal with a spiky-headed blonde guy, wearing a blue uniform. And not only that—there was a huge sword on his back! Aeris tried to catch her breath. She crawled to where her red jacket was, but it was already ripped in two. She couldn't wear it anymore.

She then turned her attention back to the person who was now dealing with Edgar. Her eyes widened as she looked at the guy. He looked exactly like… like Zack! The eyes, the way he stood there in that stance—it was so familiar. And that uniform. She knew that uniform. It was the SOLDIER uniform.

Cloud Strife just eyed Edgar, staring at him blankly.

"What the hell do you want huh!" Edgar yelled.

"It just sickens me to see a guy harassing a girl like that," Cloud replied. "How low can you get?"

"Are you just looking for a fight! If that's what you want, I'll give you a fight!" Edgar shouted.

"Sorry, but I don't waste my time on amateurs," Cloud said.

Edgar looked furious. "What the hell did you call me?!" He suddenly ran up to Cloud, his fists in the air as he aimed for Cloud. Cloud just sighed and shook his head. He decided that he wouldn't dodge his attack. As Edgar was about to hit Cloud, Cloud quickly caught Edgar's fists. He grabbed Edgar and threw him on the ground. Edgar landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Ugh… ugh…" he whimpered at the pain he felt.

Cloud smirked. "How pathetic of you…"

It took a while before Edgar could regain himself. He got up, tried to steady himself on the ground and quickly ran off.

Cloud shook his head. What a weakling, eh? 

"Excuse me?"

Cloud turned to look at the flower girl that he had rescued. "Are you OK?" he asked the girl. He ignored the fact that she was actually attractive.

"Yes… I… I…" she tried to find the right words to say something.

Cloud just nodded as if he understood her next words. "It was no problem. But I think you should go now. Those guys might come back again. Besides, this isn't a proper place for a girl like you."

_A girl like me? _Aeris then nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you for your help…"

"Hurry," Cloud told her before he walked away.

_I… I didn't even get his name…_ Aeris watched as Cloud disappeared down the street. _'Till we meet again, SOLDIER._

= end of chapter 3 =

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Hippie Fridge – **I'm glad you think that this is a good story. Thanks for being my first reviewer!

**???????????** – You're right that Reno seems a bit nicer. It's because I really like Reno. He's my favorite Turk… He's a cool one. Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Dragon Lady Shakti – **Thank you for reviewing Chapter 1!

**Naela** – Your guess was right! Cloud and Aeris did meet up in this chapter. Well, I hope that you enjoy… Thank you! C/A forever!

**m – **Yeah, I'll update my other fics whenever… I can't say when… I kinda just write chapters for Eyes on Cloud whenever I feel like it, so I can't really say when I'll be done with my other fics. Glad you read them though. Thanks for the review!

**Ori-chen – **Thanks for reviewing!

**Aerith Gainsborough – **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you're liking my writing style. That means a lot to me. And I'm glad to know that I'm keeping everyone in character. Sometimes it is hard… hee hee… I like your Hikari site. It's one of my fav Aeris/Cloud sites. Oh and I realized that you linked me, thank you! I was actually surprised that people still linked to my site. You have my gratitude. Thanks! C/A forever! Oh btw, everyone visit her A/C shrine . =)

**Mel** – I'm glad you like this. Thank you for reading and reviewing. =)

Also, thanks to anyone who read this fic that didn't review. You know who you are!

~~ Kristine


	4. Tseng of the Turks

**When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl  
Chapter IV: Tseng of the Turks**

From a corner, Cloud watched as the flower girl disappeared out of Walmarket. When he was sure that the pink-clad lady was out of sight, Cloud revealed himself. He thought about the helpless flower merchant that he had rescued earlier, as he stared to where she had gone. He had never seen anyone like her. She was… she was definitely different than the typical girls you find walking around in the slums. But there was something about this flower girl. There was something… mysterious and intriguing about her presence.

But whatever it was, Cloud knew that he had other important matters to do. He continued to make his way to the weapons shop. There the guy who had harassed the flower girl earlier, Edgar, met him. As Cloud entered, Edgar froze and stared at Cloud in fear. Cloud just continued to make his way toward the weapons seller.

"You got any good armor on sale?" Cloud asked the merchant.

Edgar sighed in relief when he realized that Cloud might not have seen him. He took this chance to try to get away from him. He tiptoed slowly behind him. He suddenly halted as Cloud's gigantic sword blocked his way. He looked up and realized that Cloud had unsheathed his sword and blocked his way again.

"Uh… ah… e-excuse me…" Edgar faltered.

Cloud then turned his blue eyes at him. "Don't you try anything otherwise I'll cut you in half…" he threatened.

Edgar turned red. "W-Wait! Wait, please! That girl—I was just doing my job! I was just telling her to pay for the rent. But she didn't have the money for it so—"

Cloud didn't look convinced as he pointed the buster sword at his throat. "Quiet!" Cloud yelled. 

Edgar laughed. "You—you must be that… those one of those SOLDIER guys who protects her huh?!" Edgar asked nervously. He could sort of remember Aeris dating one of the guys in SOLDIER in the past.

"I warned you," Cloud gave him a cold glare. He pointed his sword closer to his throat. "You stay away from that flower girl, do you hear me?"

"Yes! Yes! I will! Now, put that sword down!" Edgar cried.

Cloud gave him one last look before he finally sheathed his sword. Edgar sighed in relief. But Cloud wasn't done.

"I'll be watching you," Cloud said as he turned to the exit.

Edgar mumbled a curse under his breath. Before Cloud could leave the shop, he coldly pushed Edgar violently. Edgar was thrown to the ground and was swept away to the other side.

"Remember, stay clear of the girl," were Cloud's last words as he left Edgar groaning in pain.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tifa Lockheart looked up from her work to Jessie, who had entered the bar. Jessie smiled at her as she sat on the booth with Tifa in front of her.

"That Marlene…" Jessie sighed. "She is surely growing up."

"Yes, she is," Tifa agreed, handing Jessie a cup of tea.

Jessie took a sip. "We ran into a flower girl this morning when I was dropping Marlene off to school," she began. "She gave Marlene a free tulip. I couldn't stop smiling afterwards. I've never seen Marlene so excited before…"

"Flowers?" Tifa echoed. "In Midgar?"

"At first, I couldn't believe it either," Jessie answered. "That lady—she's probably not from around here."

Tifa nodded. She had never seen any flowers ever since she stepped foot on Midgar. How long ago had she been living in this big city? It was probably five years… Marlene was Barret's adopted daughter. She was actually Barret's best friend's daughter. Tifa got to her feet and walked over to the jukebox.

"Say, you're coming to the mission tonight, right?" Tifa asked.

Jessie nodded. "Of course. They need a computer expert in the party."

Tifa smiled. "OK, then, I'm coming along…" 

"Tifa!" Jessie stared at Tifa like she was crazy.

Tifa stubbornly shook her head. "It is decided. I'm coming with you guys."

"Why? Where are you going, Tifa?"

Both Jessie and Tifa looked up. They found Cloud standing by the door, holding a bag in one hand. Cloud entered, placed the bag on a table and walked toward the two girls. "What are you talking about?" he asked, eyeing Tifa suspiciously.

"Nothing, Cloud," Tifa smiled. "Hey, what did you get?"

Cloud glanced at the bag that he had put down on the ground. "Just some gear for the mission tonight. It's not much."

Jessie walked towards Cloud. "So, you're in SOLDIER? No wonder Barret doesn't like you. You work for the Shinra."

Tifa quickly defended him. "No, Jessie, I told you. He was in SOLDIER, but Cloud is now one of us—the AVALANCHE."

Tifa looked at Cloud, as if waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Tifa walked back to tend the bar. 

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked.

At this question, Tifa looked up and realized that Cloud was about to leave again. "Cloud?" she called out.

"I'm going to Walmarket," Cloud replied without looking at them.

"But Cloud, I think we've got enough gear," Tifa told him.

Cloud then trained his eyes on her. "It's not about the gear. I have some other errands to run."

"Like what?"

"It's something that doesn't concern the AVALANCHE," Cloud answered. He could see the hurt in Tifa's eyes when he'd said that, so he continued. "I'll be back in time for the mission."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It was as if she had seen him again—in that SOLDIER. The glare in his eyes. The way he walked, and the way he gestures… That blonde SOLDIER looked exactly like him… Like Zack. But somehow, she could tell that he was different. There was just something about that SOLDIER, something that was not right. And Aeris knew that somehow she had to help him.

Aeris watched the waterfalls in the garden. Elmyra wasn't home now. She assumed that she was out shopping. She was still shaken up about the way Edgar had treated her that morning. Now, she threw on her purple dress instead of the pink one. She had cleaned her pink dress the moment she got home. And she had taken a shower right after. She just wanted to forever get rid of Edgar's dirty touch. The way he held her like that was so disgusting. Aeris flinched and shook her head. She just wanted to get rid of that feeling, that thought. It was too disturbing to bear.

But Aeris smiled. She played in her mind once again that moment when that SOLDIER had come to her rescue. Aeris wasn't used to being defended like that. Almost all her life, she had been defending herself. Against those type of people. Against those perverted men. And…against the Turks of the Shinra. But since that SOLDIER had stood up for Aeris, she was surrounded with hope. 

_I didn't even get his name, whoever he is…_ she thought as she began to water the flowers in the garden. She strolled along, humming. Her mind on that SOLDIER. _Yet, I have this weird feeling that I'm gonna meet him again. _

Aeris walked back inside the house. She took a seat on the couch. Alone… again… But Aeris liked the silence and the peacefulness of the house every time she was alone like this. She took this moment to reflect on a lot of things that had been happening. 

First there was the Turks. She remembered when she was little. It used to be Tseng who had been chasing her. But since he got promoted into being the lead officer of the Turks, Reno became the predator. Reno was a lazier Turk, and he loved his holidays. 

Then there was that sick landlord, Edgar. He used to be such a gentleman. And he had never charged Aeris for more than 400 gil, but now he obviously changed a great deal. Aeris tried to recall what motivated Edgar to change so much. He used to be an understanding guy. Aeris frowned. She remembered the time when Edgar's father was once in SOLDIER too. But he died in the Wutai war, just like Elmyra's husband. But no, that wasn't it. There was something else.

Then Aeris remembered… she remembered Zack.

Since Aeris had started dating Zack, she started to see some changes in him. Could it be… could it be because of Zack? She vaguely remembered that Edgar and Zack had never really interacted that much.

Aeris got to her feet and yawned. It would get dark pretty soon. Aeris grabbed her pink ribbon and tied it around her hair tighter. Then she left the house and headed down to the church.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Cloud Strife wasn't sure why he wanted to return to Walmarket. He strolled along the busy marketplace, silently hoping to run into a flower merchant. Cloud was not sure himself why he suddenly felt like fighting for someone… Somehow he felt like it was the just thing to do. He almost snorted in disgust as he remembered the guy who had pinned the helpless merchant against the wall. It sickened him. It disgusted him. It was just wrong. Very wrong.

"Ah, what the hell you sayin' dude? I told ya before! The Promised Land and the Cetra is just a legend!"

The young Ex-SOLDIER halted to a stop when he heard this. He saw a guy with long black hair, speaking with a potion merchant. Cloud stopped and listened to the conversation.

"Just answer my question!" the black-haired guy retorted, obviously getting impatient at the merchant. "You've never seen any girl around here? She is—"

"I told ya!" the merchant cut him off immediately. "There's no Cetra's here! C'mon! I can't believe you believe that crap!"

The black-guy stared at the merchant. "If you've seen her, let me know right away…"

"Of course, Tseng, I will," the potion merchant answered.

_Tseng… I've heard that name before…_ Cloud thought. As he stood there, he met Tseng's cold stare. Tseng was about to walk away from the merchant, but gazed at Cloud's blue eyes. Those eyes. Tseng frowned. They were… SOLDIER's eyes.

"Watch out for the Cetra," Tseng told Cloud before he left.

_The Cetra?_ Cloud looked at Tseng in confusion. 

"Wait!" Cloud called out.

But Tseng just continued to walk away as if he didn't hear him.

With that, Cloud turned to look at the potion seller. "What was that man telling you just now?" he asked.

"Oh he was telling me about the Promised Land and how there's only one survivor of the Cetra," he replied casually.

"There's a survivor of the Ancients?" Cloud thought for a while.

"Yes," the potion merchant answered. He shook his head. "I mean, can you believe there's still someone out there who believe in a legend? He was just telling me that one of the citizens here in Sector 5 is the last surviving Ancient. Ha, I mean, c'mon man! You think I would buy that?"

"The Cetra… hmm…" Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, tapped his foot, and thought. 

"Oh c'mon! Don't believe that bull!" the merchant said to Cloud.

Cloud turned to him. "Who is that man anyway?"

"Tseng," he answered. "He works for the Shinra. He's always been interested in the Ancients."

"He's from the Shinra, huh?" Cloud then frowned. That Tseng person, whoever he was, was not wearing any type of Shinra uniform that he could recognize. He was perhaps dressed as a civilian then. Must be working undercover. "Alright, thanks for your help."

He quickly strolled away. 

"Hey! Hey wait! Aren't you gonna buy any potions?!" the potion merchant called out, but Cloud was already gone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Tseng scanned through the latest report on the Shinra Times, a newspaper strictly controlled by the Shinra. He rested his back on the comfortable leather chair in his office. This was, after all, his personal domain in the Shinra Headquarters. Placing the newspaper down on the side of his desk, he then focused his attention on the Turks' latest reports. 

Tseng was just about to open the yellow folder when a knock on the door was heard. The door opened, revealing a blonde-haired woman. She tucked her short hair behind an ear as she reluctantly approached Tseng.

"Sir, you called for me?"

He indicated for her to sit down and she did just that. "Elena, you've been loyal to us Turks, correct?"

"Of course, sir," Elena nodded.

Tseng rose to his feet and rested his hands on his desk. "How would you like to be the newest member of the Turks?"

Elena dropped the folders that she had been holding in shock. "S-Sir! Me? A-A Turk?!" she exclaimed in surprised.

"Yes," Tseng answered. He couldn't help but smile a little. "You've been promoted, Elena. Congratulations."

Elena couldn't contain herself. "Oh, I-I… I'm… Sir, I, I don't know… what to say! This is all just so sudden! I-I mean, I've never expected this!"

Tseng chuckled. "Yes, well, it's really happening now, Elena," he said. He then sat back down and looked at the new recruit. "Now…"

"Oh Sir! I-I still can't believe I made it this far!" Elena interrupted him.

"Elena…"

"I can't wait to see Reno's face once he finds out that I got promoted!" Elena smiled at the thought. She could just see it now. The furious look in Reno's face… the jealousy in his eyes… He'd be green with envy. He'd be angry like an exploding volcano. Hehe. Reno. How she so enjoyed torturing him. "Yes! I told you, Reno!"

"Elena!" Tseng finally snapped her out of it.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" she replied lamely. She then steadied her feet on the ground and looked at him straight. "Sir, I'm sorry sir!"

Tseng shook his head. "Elena, this isn't a contest or a game of some sort. You and Reno are working together now. This isn't about competing with each other. It's about teamwork. Understood?"

She nodded. "Yes. I understand, Sir."

"Good," Tseng then scanned at a paper in front of him. "Now I have an assignment for you, Elena."

"Already?" she blinked in surprised.

"Yes," he answered, looking at her. "Now pay attention. I want you to find the hideout of the AVALANCHE."

"The AVALANCHE? That rebel group?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was just walking around Walmarket earlier today. I heard that their hideout is somewhere in Sector 7."

"Sector 7?" Elena thought for a while. "Isn't that the place where Reno likes to hang around?"

"Yes, I see that you know about that bar too eh?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's the biggest bar in Sector 7. Seventh Heaven…"

"I suggest that you check out that bar before anything else," Tseng told her. "A bar is a place where many people gather. It's the best place to start your search."

"Of course," Elena agreed.

"Alright, then you can start tonight," Tseng said. "The bar should be packed at ten. Be ready."

"Yes sir!"

Elena was just about to leave when Tseng stood up and said, "Are you not going to pick up the papers that you dropped on the floor, Ms. Elena?"

"Oh!" Elena's face flushed in embarrassment. She bent down and started collecting the mess that she had made earlier. "I-I'm so sorry, sir!"

Tseng just sighed and shook his head.

= end of chapter 4 =


	5. Tifa's Seventh Heaven

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you for being patient with me. I apologize for being late. School just ended for me and I had finals. Actually, I still have 3 more exams coming up, but anyway, I wasn't able to work on this fic for a while. But in order to make up for it, I made this a longer chapter… (that is, if you like long chapters). Anyways about the fic, I know that the Primary Genre for this fic is "Romance", but reading through this, it doesn't look like a romance fic. The romance between Aeris and Cloud is becoming like a sub-plot. I need your input if you want me to keep the romance as a subplot. So what do you think? I really really want some C/A action soon, so I'm gonna have a lot of that next chapter, so stay tuned… ^_^;

**Random FFVII Quote: **"He destroyed my hometown 5 years ago, killed Aeris, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive… Sephiroth." ~ Cloud Strife.

**When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl  
Chapter V: Tifa's Seventh Heaven****__**

****"Miss Elena, would you like us to scout this area as well?" one of the Shinra guards asked Elena.

Elena, now dressed as a civilian stood just outside of the Seventh Heaven bar. There was a hint of smile that crossed her features. She loved being a Turk so far. She was definitely enjoying the attention, and the fact that she was now able to order these pathetic Shinra guards. Well… not so pathetic. She just pitied them for their low-paying job.

"Miss Elena?" the guard tried to call her again when she didn't get his attention.

Elena then turned to the guard, slightly annoyed. "Just check out the Weapons shop!" She rolled her eyes and then added, "And don't get too close to me!" 

The two guards finally went off their way. So now Elena was finally left alone. Sighing in relief, she slowly made her way inside the bar. She looked around. The place was packed. She slowly took a step. She was not too impressed at the bar's set-up. It was not a really nice bar. It was dark… It was ugly… But Elena entered and scanned the area. Even though the bar was not too big, it looked like a happy place. The citizens of Midgar just drank away their problems, their worries with their friends.

Elena walked to the counter and sat. 

"Hello! What can I get for you Miss?"

Elena looked up and was surprised as a little girl, the bar tender, looked at her with a smile. Why would a little girl be in charge of a bar?

"Err… you serve some alcohol here, little girl?" Elena asked, still absorbing the fact that the little girl was the bartender. 

"Yep! Aunt Tifa taught me how to mix all different kinds! But she said that alcohol's bad for kids so I don't drink them," the girl answered.

Elena shook her head in disbelief. "Uh, I'll just have some hot chocolate please…"

"Are you sure you don't want anything stronger than that?" she asked.

Elena laughed a little. "No. No thanks… just the chocolate please…"

"Comin' right up!" the girl exclaimed.

Elena sat there, waiting for her order. She wasn't sure what she should be doing next, but as she observed the bar, it didn't look like it would be the hideout for the AVALANCHE. She saw no sign of them. _Maybe, their hideout is hidden somewhere here…_ she thought. Elena was just about to stand up as she saw a vending machine in the corner when she heard the little girl walking back to her direction.

"Here ya go!" the girl happily exclaimed as she placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Elena.

"Thanks…" the Turk answered blankly, still staring at the vending machine.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" the girl asked the blonde.

She shook her head and took a sip from her chocolate. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm gonna go sit over there. Thanks…" Elena handed the girl some gil and went over to sit on one of the empty tables nearby.

"You heard about that rebel group AVALANCHE?"

At the mention of the word AVALANCHE, Elena immediately looked up to find the source of the voice. Just a few meters away from her table was another table. That table occupied three men, conversing amongst themselves. As Elena looked up, she realized that the television was on. On the TV's screen was the Shinra News. But Elena paid no attention to the television as she listened closely to the conversation of the three men.

"Yeah, what 'bout 'em?" the second guy replied.

The first guy answered, "I hear that they just recruited a new member."

"A new member?" the third guy added. He shook his head and smirked. "Ha. Like that's gonna do them any good."

"And that's not all," the first guy continued. He gulped down an entire bottle of beer. When he was through, he slammed the bottle on the table, causing Elena to almost jump. "I hear that the new recruit used to work for the Shinra!"

"Wha!" the second guy exclaimed. "That rumor's false! The AVALANCHE despise the Shinra! They would not hire anyone who used to work for them! That's ridiculous!"

The first guy laughed and banged his hand on the table. He stared at the second guy and looked away again. "I also hear that the AVALANCHE are planting a bomb tonight. They are bombing one of the reactors in Midgar. And would you believe it? That new recruit's with them as well…"

Upon hearing this, Elena rose to her feet. She couldn't help but think about the AVALANCHE's new recruit. If what that guy had said was true, then who was that traitor? That new recruit? Who? Elena made her way towards the exit. She knew that her first objective had been to find the hideout of the AVALANCHE, but she knew that this piece of information might be helpful for the Shinra. 

She couldn't believe it still… She got outside and looked up at the reactor just above. If the AVALANCHE were planning to bomb one of the reactors, they would not bomb the reactor in Sector 7. That would be because their hideout was in Sector 7. Elena checked her watch. It was still too early to leave, but she knew that she must inform Tseng immediately about what she had found out. She couldn't take the risk.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Sir, I just got a message from the Boss," a Shinra guard came up to the redhead who had been lying on a couch reading a comic book.

"Yeah, what about it?" Reno answered, his eyes glued on the comic.

"He said to get back to your job, sir," he replied. "Umm… he said that you have to capture the Ancient or else."

Reno finally put the comic book down and sat up. He looked at the guard and sighed. "Back to work. Again. Man, why does Tseng always give me the most boring assignment? I'm so sick of coming after that girl."

He stood up and stretched out his arms. Suddenly the door to Tseng's office opened, and Tseng peeked out. When he saw Reno still in the waiting room, he didn't look too happy. "What are you still doing here, Reno? I thought I told you to get back to work."

"Yes, Sir, I was actually just about to go," Reno answered. He turned to walk away, but then stopped as he heard Tseng's PHS ringing.

"Hello? Oh yes, Elena, what have you got to report?" Tseng asked over the PHS. He stopped to listen for a while. "A rumor about the AVALANCHE? Sure, I'm interested in it. What did you hear?" He listened for a while, but when Tseng realized that Reno was still in sight of him, he waved his hand to shoo him away. "Reno. I'm telling you. Get back to work."

Reno didn't move for a while. He thought he heard Tseng mentioning Elena's name over the PHS. As he looked at the serious expression in Tseng's face, Reno nodded over to his assistant guards before they left Tseng's sight.

"The AVALANCHE are planning an attack? You sure about that, Elena?" Tseng said over the PHS. He listened closely for a while. After a moment, he hung up and his lips curved into a cruel smile.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As Elena got off the PHS with Tseng, she then made her way back to Tifa's Seventh Heaven. The bar was still filled with loud chatters among the customers. She looked at the vending machine and at the jukebox. Now it was time for her to do some investigation. She walked toward the jukebox. She was just about to press one of the buttons when she suddenly felt somebody tugging at her shirt.

She turned to look and found the little girl who was in charge of the bar.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but that jukebox is out of order," she told her.

Elena glanced over at the jukebox and then back at the little girl. "I see. Thank you…"

The little girl smiled at her. Elena couldn't help but smile back. She bent down and looked at the cute girl. "Hey, what's your name by the way?" she asked.

"I'm Marlene," the girl answered. "What's your name?"

"Elena," she answered. She then rose to her feet and narrowed her eyes. "Marlene, who is the owner of this bar? Why are they making you do all this work?"

Marlene just shrugged. "It's because Aunt Tifa and Papa are all really busy with a lot of stuff."

She frowned. "They're too busy with a lot of stuff… like what?"

Marlene lowered her gaze sadly. "Oh Miss Elena, please don't tell anyone this okay. It's supposed to be a secret…" she then looked up at Elena with pleading gaze. When Elena nodded her head, Marlene continued, "Papa said that he and Aunt Tifa are trying to save the Planet from Mako. I don't know how they are doing that… and I was taught in school that Mako is good… But Papa and Aunt Tifa don't think so. They think that Mako is bad for the Planet because it sucks out the Planet's energy. I really don't understand it, Miss Elena… but I trust Papa and them, so I'm helping them out by working at this bar…"

Elena blinked. She could not believe that she was hearing this. It definitely sounded like what the AVALANCHE believed in. She bent down again and placed a hand on Marlene's shoulder to reassure her. "So, your Papa is not here?"

Marlene shook her head. "No… he's not here. He left with that SOLDIER. They said that they won't be back until later."

"I-I see…"

Marlene reached something from her pocket to reveal a yellow tulip. "Here, look at this. Isn't it pretty?"

Elena gasped and smiled. "A tulip… I haven't seen one of those in a long time. It is lovely…"

Marlene looked up at the ceiling in a deep thought. "It was given to me by an angel, Miss Elena. I think it's a sign, isn't it? Look at this flower, Miss Elena… it reminds us that our Planet is a lovely place, right? That's why, I trust Papa and Aunt Tifa to save the Planet. So then we can have more tulips like this."

Elena smiled at the little girl's love for the Planet. "Yeah… you're right, Marlene… The Planet, especially Midgar, should have more flowers…" she whispered it more to herself.

Marlene looked at Elena and giggled. "And I wish that there would be more nice and pretty girls like you, Miss Elena… just like the flower lady who gave me this."

Elena quickly shook her head. "I'm not that nice, Marlene…" she then rose to her feet and wore a serious look in her face. She looked away from the little girl, as if suddenly remembering her main purpose for coming here. No… she must not let this girl ruin her first assignment. She must tell Tseng about what she had heard.

"Marlene…" she said softly.

"Oh, you're really nice, Miss Elena," Marlene said. "I'm glad that I got to talk to you."

Elena was just about to say something when the PHS rang again. "Excuse me…" she told the little girl. Marlene nodded and left Elena all to herself. "Yes. Elena here…" 

_"Elena, this is Tseng. I have to tell you, we've tracked one of the AVALANCHE members…" _

"Already? B-But—"

_"You did a great job, Elena. I'm now on my way to the other three to put a stop at them."_

"But, Sir… I…"

_"Elena, you have to get out of there. I was ordered by the President to bomb Sector 7 first thing tomorrow. It may be too late for you now to return to the Headquarters, but I just want to let you know that you and your team must leave Sector 7 first thing in the morning."_

"You're gonna destroy Sector…" her voice trailed off. She could hardly believe Tseng's words. "Sir, is that really necessary?" When she realized that her voice was becoming higher, she then lowered it down. "I mean… sir, a lot of innocent people…"

_"Hey, it's the President's order. We have no choice."_

"Sir…"

_"Elena, don't be weak. You're a Turk now. Deal with it."_

"Sir, of course… yes, sir…" Elena managed to say weakly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Cloud, Tifa, and Barret finally reached the reactor after hours of search. Tifa gazed at the familiar reactor, it looked exactly the same reactor as the one that was found on the peak of Mt. Nibel. She didn't move any closer to the reactor as Cloud and Barret made their way toward the reactor. 

Cloud turned to Barret and he handed him a gray device that would destroy the reactor. As Cloud took the device from Barret, he felt it again. That presence… a cold presence swept over him, like a raging wind. He felt somebody poking through his head and he heard the voices again, that hunting menacing voice. It echoed in his mind. Cloud dropped the device and instead he grabbed hold of his head. 

He saw images flashing in his head. He shut his eyes tightly and he saw a scene in his head. Cloud looked up and found himself back in the Mt. Nibel's reactor. In front of him lied Tifa's father. Tifa knelt beside the dead man as tears flooded her eyes.

"I-It's Sephiroth who did this to you, isn't it?!" Tifa managed to choke out in between sobs. She roughly wiped off the tears overcoming her face. "It's the Shinra! I hate them. I hate Sephiroth. I hate them ALL!"

Tifa then grabbed a long silver bladed sword that had been lying on the floor next to her dad. "I'll be right back, Dad!" Tifa exclaimed as she rose to her feet. With that, Tifa ran off to the back with a long sword in her hand.

"Cloud?"

"Cloud!"

Cloud blinked and tried to focus his eyes. He saw the look of concern in Tifa's face as she grabbed hold of his arm to help him up. As Cloud could finally see clearly, he found himself back again at the reactor with Barret and Tifa. _What just happened?_ He thought to himself. 

"Tifa… I…" his voice trailed off. He looked away from Tifa's gaze, still trying to understand what had happened.

"What?" she asked, but even her gentle voice seemed so far away.

That voice… those images… When did all that happen? Somehow his memories were not clear. He tried to search for answers in his head, but his mind seemed to be clouded. He couldn't understand it. Whose voice was that? It was definitely not his. 

"Hey are ya jest gonna sit there and drift off in space?" 

Cloud's head suddenly snapped up when he heard Barret's voice. As if finally realizing his main purpose here, he picked up the device that he had dropped and rose to his feet. He nodded his head, saying not a word as he made his way toward the reactor. 

Behind him, Tifa could only watch Cloud, a worried expression across her face. She had no idea what had just happened with him, what went on in his head. What was he going to tell her earlier, she couldn't help but wonder. What was he going to say anyway? Tifa thought that perhaps it would be rude to ask him what was going on in his head. But she couldn't help but feel scared. 

_No, no, I can't think like this. I have to be strong. Cloud is still Cloud… he's the same Cloud…_

But deep in her heart, something else there did not completely agree. In her soul, in her mind, she knew that something was not right. What else could she do about it? How else was she going to help Cloud? These questions—no matter how many times she asks them, she knew that she would not get any answers just by standing there and pretending to believe that that person over that was the real Cloud Strife of Nibelheim.

As Cloud finally finished setting the bomb, he nodded his head over to Barret and Tifa. He now led the way down the long corridor. They only had thirty minutes before it detonates. Now the three made haste, following Cloud, who seemed to be acting as the leader now.

Barret clenched his teeth as he tried his best to keep up with the young soldier. Cloud was such a fast runner, he could probably admit that. But he could not admit the fact that Cloud would make a better leader than him. Just thinking about Cloud taking over of AVALANCHE pissed him off. How dare he! He was not the one running the show here. He was the one who initiated AVALANCHE. He had the right to choose on who will take over his place. 

He hated Cloud and the way he expertly wields his sword… and he would not admit that he had just recently learned how to use materia. He actually just learned how last week. And Cloud… oh boy, whenever he'd look at him, he felt like kicking his ass.

He almost bumped into Cloud and Tifa when the two had suddenly halted to a stop. 

Annoyed, Barret glared at Cloud. "What on earth! Warn me first if you're gonna stop!"

"Ssh, I hear something," Cloud replied without turning to look at his angry face.

That cool exterior. Barret just hated it whenever Cloud would do that. He hated how Cloud was able to keep his cool in any situation. He just hated that straight face, that serious face, SOLDIER's face.

"Sounds like it's coming from above," Tifa looked up at the sky.

"The hell was that! Up there!" Barret exclaimed, pointing his gunarm above. He could see it now.

A helicopter descended and a man revealed himself from the chopper. He wore a red suit. Two Shinra guards stood on either side of him.

"Let's make a run for it…" Cloud whispered more to Tifa.

She nodded. She was just about to run to the other side, but suddenly stopped in her tracks as two more guards appeared. "Oh no," she whispered, walking backwards. It was as she had feared.

On the other side, two more guards occupied the area. Cloud was just about to speak when he stopped as he saw the man that he had seen earlier that afternoon at Wall Market. He wasn't dressed as a civilian this time. Tseng wore a blue uniform, the Turks uniform.

"Tseng…" Cloud whispered to himself.

"Nice of you guys to drop by," the man from the helicopter spoke. He smiled a wicked smile at them. "But unfortunately, I have to cut your little party short for tonight."

Cloud did not hesitate to unsheathe his buster sword, holding it up in front of him. The young Turk, Tseng, shook his head in disapproval as he took a step forward. "That wouldn't be wise," Tseng said. "You wouldn't want to raise your swords against President Shinra, now, would you?"

At the mention of the name, Cloud and the others lowered their weapons. "President?" His blue eyes averted to President Shinra. This was the man who had started it all. The one who had started this big corporation.

Barret raised his gunarm, now furious. So this was the man who invented Mako reactors, the man who had destroyed his hometown, the man who owned this evil corporation. He clenched his teeth in anger. He hated his guts even more now that he looked at that smirk on his face. How he so wanted to wipe away that grin off his annoying face. But the president was not interested in him.

President Shinra looked at Cloud as if studying him, and trying to remember where he had seen his face before.

The President just laughed. "Oh Tseng, if they want to provide us some entertainment, then let them be."

"But, sir…"

President Shinra turned once again to Cloud. "You have SOLDIER eyes."

Cloud then raised his sword higher. "I quit SOLDIER, so I'm your enemy now."

President Shinra laughed. "I see, traitor." He thought for a moment, trying to remember where he had seen his face before. "Yes. I've seen your face before. You are Zack?" 

"It's Cloud—Cloud Strife!" Cloud answered quickly.

He laughed. "Never heard that name before…" Then his face grew serious as he looked at Cloud's glowing blue eyes. "But what does it matter anyway? You work for the AVALANCHE now." The president looked at the troops and nodded his head. "Get Air Buster out of here. I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Dinner! Don't gimme dat excuse!" Barret hollered. He furiously started firing his gunarm, but the president was already in the chopper.

Tifa, looking a little annoyed, covered her ears from Barret's loud gunshots. She knew that she had to constantly remind Barret to control his temper. She glanced over at Cloud who had managed to keep his cool despite Barret's obvious anger. 

Tseng smiled at the AVALANCHE. "So we meet again…" he looked at Cloud, remembering him clearly now from Wall Market.

"Tseng!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Unfortunately you're all gonna die here," Tseng said.

Snapping his fingers, a huge monstrous fighting machine rolled behind Tseng, coming up toward the AVALANCHE.

"Meet Air Buster," Tseng introduced at the loud machinery. "He's a member of our elite force, SOLDIER. He's been assigned to annihilate the AVALANCHE. Have fun." 

With that, Tseng disappeared with the Shinra troops, leaving Cloud and the others to deal with an evil fighting machine.

= end of chapter 5 =

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter—Chapter 6: The Church in Sector 5!

~ Kristine

Oh btw, some thank-you notes:

**AnimeBunny – **You are right that Edgar is such a perve… I'm glad you think so, b/c he's really supposed to be a nasty one. But of course, our hero, Cloud Strife saved the day! I love it when he's so protective over Aerith! Thanks for reading.

**CrashBandicoot – **Glad you think so… hee hee… thanks for the review! =)

**zhakeena – **Yeah, Cloud/Aeris rules! Thanks for your review. Glad to know that you support C/A.

**Pearl **– I'm really glad that you like how I changed things around from the game. Thank you for reading and I'm glad that you like my fic. 

**Heero Strife** – Thanks for writing that C/A FFT fanfic. Goodluck with that and never give up writing. Thank you for reading this fic and for reviewing as well. C/A all the way!

**Tabitha **– Thanks a bunch for the comment!

**Pan Hiroshima Gainsborough** – Thank you so much for taking your time to read my C/A fanfics. I'm glad to see that ppl who read my Mimato fanfics are also reading my FF7 fics… though when it comes to FF7 fics, I'm not that great… especially when it comes to romance… ^_^;; Thanks for reviewing "One Summer Night's Dream", "A Wish", and "Eyes on Cloud" and of course THIS fanfic.

**AerisFan** – Glad to know that you're gonna write a Cloud/Aeris fic. When it comes out, let me know. =)

**peppercat – **I'll finish this. It's my goal to finish all my fics no matter how long it takes me… ^_^;;

**Naela** – I definitely agree with you. Nothing beats falling through a church roof and landing on Aerith's flowerbed. For sure, I'm going to keep their 2nd encounter that way… with a little twist, maybe. Thanks for coming back to read this again. That means a lot. =) I haven't decided who Tifa's going to end up with, but I have to admit that I'm a Vincent/Tifa fan. Hmm… =)

peachmelba-the-kickass-wonder-mog – I'm glad that you like this fanfic… and it's great to see a Tifa fan that's reading my fic. ^_^; Anyways, glad to know that there's a Tifa fan who likes C/A. You hardly find ppl like you. =) So it's a pleasure meeting you… =) hee hee… 

**FinalFantasyFan** – thanks for the review. And I'm glad you liked the bar scene between Reno and Tifa in Chapter 1. I actually like that scene too. Reno's such a sweetie… for a drunk! Hehehe… =)

~ Kristine


	6. The Church in Sector 5

**A/N:** Ok, everyone, I have decided to keep my original plan. This fic shall remain a Romance fic. I don't know if that's good news or bad news… so expect a lot of A/C moments from now on. Actually, I was thinking of that too peach, that with the title "When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl", it would be inappropriate to make the romance a subplot… but anyways, I don't really want to turn this into another FFVII alternate fic. Those have been done many times, and I don't want to contribute more to it… and besides, I'm not into writing fight scenes! ^_^; OK, enough rambling, onto the fic!

**When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl  
Chapter VI: The Church in Sector 5****__**

Aeris Gainsborough busied herself as she poured more water on the flowerbed. Laughters of children could be heard. Aeris looked up and frowned. The church's ceiling looked like it was going to collapse any time soon. The moon's light faintly made its way down on the bed of colorful flowers. 

"Oh Miss Aeris! Will it be all right if I took a flower for my mom? She's real sick!" the little boy tugged at Aeris' clothes.

She giggled and nodded her head. "Of course, Cecil. You may…"

"Yay!" Cecil exclaimed in excitement.

"Here's your favorite—a rose," Aeris handed Cecil a red rose.

"Thank you Miss Aeris!" Cecil looked delighted as he took the flower from her. Cecil then ran back to his friends and continued their games.

She smiled. It always made her smile to see children like that. They were so happy and so full of life… just like the flowers here in the slums. Aeris then knelt down in the middle of the flowerbed, picking more flowers for her mother Elmyra. She started humming a lullaby as she did so.

Suddenly she heard a noise, an unfamiliar sound coming from above. Aeris looked up and her jaw dropped. She had no time to react as a man landed on top of her. Aeris grunted and shut her eyes as she felt the man's shirt and skin brushing against her. The flowers that she held in her hand fell from her grasps.

"Miss Aeris!" she heard Cecil's voice calling out to her.

The flower girl opened her eyes and found that she was now lying on the flowerbed and on top of her was a man! But no wait—Aeris blinked as she noticed his spiky blonde hair. It was him.

"Miss Aeris! Are you all right?!" Cecil cried as he ran up and knelt next to Aeris.

 "I-I think so…" Aeris managed to say weakly. She struggled to sit up, because the weight of this man was on her. With all her might, Aeris pushed the man off her and finally managed to sit on the bed of flowers.

"Did that man hurt you?!" Cecil asked. His three friends gathered around them, looking at the man who had landed on the flowerbed curiously. 

"No, he didn't Cecil," Aeris answered. She looked at the man, the SOLDIER carefully. He was unconscious and trails of blood ran down on his face. "This man… this man needs our help."

"Really, well it was rude of him to crash on your flowers, Miss Aeris. Why would you want to help him?" Cecil reasoned stubbornly, folding his arms on his chest.

"He's hurt," Aeris replied. She then rose to her feet as if she remembered something. "Cecil, I want you to watch him. I'll be back."

"Miss Aeris!" Cecil cried. "You're gonna leave me with this man?! What if he's dangerous? Isn't that his sword over there?" Cecil pointed to a gigantic sword that was lying next to the SOLDIER.

Aeris sighed. Cecil's friends all nodded in agreement as they stared at the sword in horror. "All right," she finally gave in. "Just hide somewhere, but watch out for him, until I return."

"Please hurry," Cecil finally agreed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Still no sign of the Ancient, Kain?" Reno asked impatiently at one of the Shinra guards.

"No sir," Kain replied.

"Dammit, I hate the Boss for always assigning me the most boring mission!" Reno complained.

"Ah, sir, forget about it…"

Reno glared at Kain. "Shut up!" He reached inside his pocket and revealed a bottle of beer. He took a big sip and spat on the ground. "I hate Ancients…" he muttered in disgust.

"Sir, I think her name is Aeris," Kain reminded him.

"Aeris?!" Reno echoed. He shook his head and took another gulp from the bottle. "Aeris… Aerith… whatever… I don't care about names!" Another sip. "And can you believe that Tseng actually took off 15% from my salary?! He just doesn't fuckin' understand how hard it is chasing after that Ancient!" He took another sip, enjoying the burning flavor that shoved down his throat. He then reached once again from his pocket to reveal his latest pay slip. "Can you fuckin' believe it?! Dammit! All the hard work I've done for that Tseng! He's only paying me 450,000 gil! I mean, what the—" He shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

"Uh, Sir, I believe that we should get back to work now," Kain suggested.

Reno eyed him and placed the tiny bottle back in his pocket. "Gimme that comic book! I'm gonna go read!"

"But Sir—"

"Shut up! I deserve a break once in a while!" Reno cut him off.

Kain reluctantly handed him the comic back. But Reno practically snatched it away from his grasps. "Sir, you were just off duty yesterday…"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" 

"I know, Sir," Kain answered. "But we shouldn't be sitting around here in the slums. We should be trying to find Aeris."

"I told you, Kain, Aeris… Aerith… whatever da hell her name is, I fuckin' don't care!" Reno yelled at the top of his lungs. "That flower girl gets on my nerves."

"I think that if you had captured her last night, then we wouldn't be here right now…"

"Shut da hell up, I say!" Reno barked angrily. He took the bottle of beer once again and started gulping it down.

But Kain didn't want to shut up just yet. "Oh by the way, the rumor about Elena is true. She's a Turk now."

Reno nearly choked in his drink as he spat the whole liquid down on the ground. "The hell?! Wha!"

"Her first mission was a success," Kain continued, amused that he was pissing Reno off. "Tseng is really pleased."

"E-Elena?" Reno still couldn't believe it.

"That's why we should go find Aeris already…"

Reno was just about to utter a word when they were interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear," a man stepped forward, smiling mostly at Reno.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Reno asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"I realize that you guys are talking about a girl named Aeris. If you are looking for her, she is at the old abandoned church in Sector 5."

"What?" Reno replied. Then he shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. "A-Aeris is where?!"

"At the old church," the man replied. "Perhaps I should take you there."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The voice occupied his head again. It wouldn't go away. That voice… that annoying voice. It was almost a part of his soul now. It talked to him, telling him the strangest thing. Cloud wished that it would get a life already and leave him alone. But no. It was a stubborn one… Darkness… Everything was black. He couldn't feel anyone's presence. It was him and the voice now… whoever the hell it was.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. He gazed at the high ceiling with a big hole. He looked around and realized that he was in a church. Cloud sat up, but felt something in his hand. He lowered his gaze and realized that he was surrounded with beautiful flowers. In his left hand he found a pink rose. He took it, studied it for a while, and sniffed on it. He enjoyed the fragrance of the rose. Cloud looked at the flower. It was indeed kind of nice to appreciate little things like a flower. He never realized that the Planet could bring such a beautiful little thing. No. A flower was not a 'thing'. It was a creature. A beautiful creature. It had a life too. It had spirit energy…

He looked up at the ceiling again, the rose in his hand. He could not believe that earlier he was just telling Barret and Tifa that he did not care about the Planet… but seeing these beautiful flowers… W-wait… flowers…? The only person that he had seen with flowers was her… that… that flower girl at Wall Market.

"Excuse me."

Cloud found the source of the voice. A lady stood there, holding a towel in her hand. She wasn't wearing her pink dress, but instead she wore a purple dress. She ran up to Cloud, knelt beside him, giving him a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Where am I?"

"This is the church in Sector 5," she replied. "You suddenly fell on top of me. The flowers must've broken your fall. You're lucky."

Cloud looked at the flowerbed again. "I'm sorry about the flowers…"

"It's fine…" she replied. With a smile, she added, "Well, I knew that we're gonna meet again… you do remember me still, don't you?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes, you're the flower girl in Wall Market…"

"Thank you for saving me…" She placed the towel down on the ground. "I guess you won't be needing any curing. You're a strong one. You're… in SOLDIER, right?"

Cloud looked away from the girl's green piercing gaze. "I used to be. How did you guess?"

She shook her head. "Oh, it doesn't matter…" 

Cloud was just about to reply when a boy appeared behind the girl.

"Miss Aeris! You're still in one piece!" 

"Cecil!" Aeris exclaimed.

"Did he hurt you, Miss Aeris?!" Cecil asked.

Aeris shook her head quickly. "He didn't. It's OK!"

Cecil gave Cloud a look. "You stay away from Miss Aeris, Mr. SOLDIER! I'm gonna marry her when I grow up!"

"Cecil!" Aeris exclaimed. She turned to look at the SOLDIER. "Please excuse Cecil, uh…"

"The name's Cloud. Cloud Strife…" he told her.

Aeris smiled at Cloud. "My name is Aeris Gainsborough, the flower girl." She turned to Cecil. "And this is Cecil. He helps me out with my flowers."

Cecil proudly smiled. "That's right, Mr. Soldier! _I_ get to help Miss Aeris!"

Cloud just ignored the kid and looked at Aeris. "So… you sell these flowers?"

"Yes," she replied. "I know that many people think that you can't grow flowers in Midgar… but… somehow the flowers here bloom with no trouble at all."

"It is a beautiful flowerbed, Aeris," Cloud commented as he glanced once again at the colorful bed of flowers. 

She didn't reply. The two just stood there in silence. Cecil became a bit impatient as he lightly tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for the soldier and the flower girl to speak up. 

"Oh man! This is so boring!" Cecil broke the silence. He placed both his hands on his waist. "I'm gonna go home now, Miss Aeris! But…" he scowled at Cloud. "…but I'll be watching you, Mr. Soldier! I know you like Miss Aeris! Only I get to look at her that way!"

Cloud just scratched his head in reply. Aeris gave Cecil another flower. "Be careful, Cecil! You guys stick together OK!" Aeris called out to them.

Cecil and his friends ran out of the church, leaving Aeris together with Cloud. "Say, Cloud…" Aeris bent down, tending her flowers. "I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it?"

"Sure," he answered. He bent down next to Aeris, watching her as she watered the flowers. "Aeris."

"Yeah?"

"About that guy from Wall Market," Cloud began. "What did he want from you?"

Aeris stopped what she was doing and turned to Cloud. "His name is Edgar, my landlord." She sighed and looked up at the broken ceiling. "It's been really hard paying my rent lately… and Edgar… he was drunk at the time. He's not usually like that."

"So he just wants you to pay?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "But it's really tough… my Mom just got laid off from her job, and it's only me now… I don't really earn enough money as a flower girl."

Cloud looked at her. He wanted to say something, but he was not good with this. He wasn't sure how to respond. Aeris, as if sensing his mood, broke the silence.

"So Cloud, since you said you quit SOLDIER, what do you do anyway?" she asked.

"I'm a mercenary," Cloud answered with a proud smile. "I do a little bit of everything."

"You do?" Aeris' eyes widened, her expression lighting up like a child.

"Yeah, I do anything that's necessary," he answered. He held up his hand, picked up his sword on the ground and placed it on his back.

Aeris couldn't help but giggle. Realizing her laughter, Cloud looked at Aeris. "Hey, what's so funny, Aeris?"

"Cloud, how about you become my bodyguard?" she suggested. "And… since I don't have much on me, how about I go out with you once?"

Cloud wasn't sure what to say. He ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair and nodded. When he finally thought of something to say, he realized that he and Aeris were not alone. Standing by the entrance was a man, wearing a blue suit. His blue eyes were on him. He wore a pair of goggles on his head. The redhead man took a step forward, and two Shinra guards followed behind him.

But not only that—Edgar was with them.

= end of chapter 6 =

A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfic! Also, thank you to NC Prez Mike for posting my fanfics on The Northern Cave. It means a lot and I'm really honored that you posted my works! Everyone check out his site, it has a lot of good A/C fanfics. =) And plus, it has a whole bunch of other FF fics.

~ Kristine


	7. The Last Cetra

**A/N:** First off, I am really sorry for the delay. I meant to finish this chapter by May 1st, but I've been busy. I know that I'm done school and it's summer… but I've been working on my Aeris shrine, slacking off, and… partying. ^_^;; Hey gotta celebrate the end of semester, right? Sorry about this… Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I kinda rushed this, but I hope it's not obvious. And to all those who liked Cecil—I put him in this chapter. =) Glad you guys liked the little boy and I wrote a description of him also. Oh btw, I know that the title for his chapter is 'The Last Cetra'. I am a big fan of Kylene's Aeris shrine of course…

Oh yeah, by the way, to those who asked me for the URL of 'The Northern Cave', I hope that you guys got my email. If you want the URL, it's listed on my links page on my Aeris shrine. Thanks! The romance should come up on the 9th chapter. It's kinda the same as the game, but I'm gonna change it in the later chapters…

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to Peachmelba-the-kickass-wonder-mog. Because you're actually into my A/C fic. ^_^ hee hee… and you add so much depth to your reviews. Your reviews make me happy. So thank you so much! //**hugs// **I hope that you did well on your exam!

**Random FFVII Quote: **"Hey, that's Cloud's line! 'I can't get you involved… blah… blah… blah!'" ~ Aeris Gainsborough

**When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl  
Chapter VII: The Last Cetra****__**

As Aeris saw the menacing stares of Reno, she silently moved behind Cloud. Cloud covered Aeris and faced the redheaded Turk. He examined Reno's familiar blue uniform. Yes. He had seen that uniform before. The Shinra. The Turks… one of Tseng's own kind.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked Reno.

"Just a little friend of Aeris," Reno answered, smiling evilly.

Aeris tugged at Cloud's arm. "Cloud…" she whispered softly as she slowly shook her head.

Cloud studied Reno's expression, and then he turned to look at Edgar's face. He was smiling in approval. "No you're not," Cloud said to Reno.

Reno frowned. "I'm not what?"

"You're not a friend of Aeris," he replied. "What do you want?"

"We just want the Ancient," Reno answered. He pointed toward the flower girl who was hiding behind Cloud. "Aeris is Shinra's property. The president wants her back in the lab!"

"Ancient…?" Cloud whispered in confusion.

Aeris finally stood next to Cloud, revealing herself completely. "I am NOT going back to that place!" she yelled.

Reno just laughed. "Silly little Ancient, I'm not asking you to go back, I'm telling you…"

"I make my own decisions, Reno," Aeris answered stubbornly. She shook her head. She could feel Cloud's blue eyes wandering over to her.

Reno turned to face his allies. "I'd rather we not use violence, but it seems like we don't have much choice…"

"Alright with me then," Cloud agreed, smiling evilly at Edgar. He hated his guts every time he remembered what he had done to Aeris. Cloud was just about to take out his sword when Aeris interrupted him.

"Please! Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!" Aeris screamed.

Cloud quickly let go of the sword's hilt when he was just about to take it out. Aeris ran toward the back door. "Hurry Cloud! This way!" she called out to him. Cloud gave one last look at Reno and his little goons before following Aeris to the back.

Reno looked at Kain and the other Shinra guard. "This is exactly why I hate that Ancient…" he muttered under his breath. He eyed Edgar. "You didn't tell us that Aeris had a SOLDIER by her side, you little moron."

Edgar opened his mouth but shut it closed again.

"You're pathetic," Reno remarked.

"B-But! I-I didn't know that THAT spiky-headed goon was gonna be here with her! Honest!" Edgar faltered in a pleading voice.

"I'll deal with you later," Reno told Edgar. "Right now, I've got a mission to complete."

Reno walked over to the flowerbed, muttering a curse under his breath. When he had finally walked across the bed of flowers, he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his allies. "Oh by the way, don't step on the flowers."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Cloud ran right behind Aeris, following her to the back of the church. It was easy to trip over the wrecked floor, but Aeris ran as fast as her feet could take her.

"Hurry up! The Ancient is getting away!" they heard shouts from behind.

Aeris stopped and quickly ran up the stairs that would lead them to the church's ceiling. Cloud, however, stopped and held out his buster sword. He stood in front of the two Shinra guards. Reno appeared behind the two.

"What are you doing, trying to protect a silly little flower girl?" Reno asked, spitting on the ground in disgust.

"It's none of your business," Cloud replied. He held up his sword high. "If you want the girl, then you're gonna have to pass through me first."

At first Reno didn't know how to respond, then he shook his head and chuckled. "We're not interested in you. My mission as a Turk is to capture the Ancient, that's all."

"Too bad—but you're gonna have to deal with me first," Cloud retorted. His Mako blue eyes then landed on a familiar figure, Edgar, who was actually hiding behind Reno. "And I'll deal with you, you little pervert, after I finish the Turk off."

Edgar gulped and silently scampered away from the SOLDIER's sight.

"If you insist on resisting us, then we don't have much choice but to get rid of you," Reno said.

Cloud smirked and stood in a fighting stance. "Aeris, leave now. I'll deal with these goons," he uttered to the young flower girl, who was standing close behind him.

Aeris hesitated. "Cloud… please…"

"Hurry, Aeris, don't worry about it," he whispered.

"But Cloud…" Aeris' voice trailed off as Cloud immediately advanced to the two Shinra guards who had been standing to cover the young Turk. "Cloud!" Aeris cried.

Cloud swung his sword but missed the two guards.

"Cloud!" Aeris called out.

Cloud stopped and his eyes landed on a barrel, which was only a few inches away from him. The two guards were just about to strike when Cloud picked up the barrel and violently threw it on the two guards. The barrel was actually unexpectedly heavy as it landed on the two Shinra guards. They were thrown down, flat on the ground.

Now it was Reno's turn.

Cloud scowled at the Turk and took up his sword once again. 

He so wanted to fight Reno when Aeris tapped his shoulder. "Cloud, let's just leave. Please, Cloud, just take me home…" Aeris said in a pleading voice. She really didn't want to see anyone hurt anymore. She just hoped that Cloud would just leave the drunkard alone for now—anything just to avoid hurting others. "Cloud…"

Cloud eyed Aeris and couldn't resist her pleading gaze. He then turned to look at Reno and sheathed his sword. "I'm not finished with you yet," Cloud told the redhead. "I still don't understand why you want to kidnap Aeris, and that's what I'm gonna find out."

Reno chuckled. "I'm not finished with you either…" he smiled at him. Reno immediately kicked the barrel off from his two so-called allies. They groaned at the pain. 

"You pathetic little scumbags," Reno retorted. He kicked Kain by his head. "Get up, Kain. You're stronger than that."

Kain nodded and slowly got up, helping out his other friend as well. They had nothing to say to Reno as the two made their way out as quickly as they could.

"Cloud…" Aeris whispered, as she held onto his arm.

Reno shook his head and turned around, silently walking away. Cloud was just about to leave with Aeris when another figure appeared by the door. He quickly took out his sword again. "Who's there?!" he shouted. Aeris tightened her grip onto Cloud as she heard some muffled footsteps.

"H-Hey…! It's just me…!"

Cloud sighed in relief and lowered his sword. Edgar. He was a harmless human being, as far as Cloud was concern.

"Edgar, what were you doing with Reno?" Aeris asked.

"I…" Edgar stammered.

Cloud held up his sword higher and pointed it toward Edgar before he could walk closer to them. "What do you want huh?" Cloud asked. It disgusted him to see these men hurting the poor Aeris.

Edgar nervously laughed as he fearfully eyed Cloud's sharp blade. "I… I… heh… uh, don't worry about me… I… uh, I'll leave you two alone…" he laughed again, scratching his head at the same time. "I'll see you around, Aeris! Don't forget your pay!" Edgar made his way toward the door again.

When he was gone, Cloud placed his sword back again and turned to Aeris. "Hey, are you OK?" he asked her gently. He wasn't even sure why he was suddenly concerned about someone. He had never been this way to any girl in his life… no not ever.

Aeris nodded her head. "Yes…" she whispered, her gaze on the ground.

"Aeris, don't you know those people? And what kind of people they are?" Cloud asked, staring at the young beautiful flower lady. When she didn't answer, Cloud continued, "Those were the Turks, Aeris. They usually scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER—"

Aeris laughed lightly. "Oh, I don't know, Cloud. Maybe they think I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER," she cut him off.

Cloud smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "Hmmm… maybe you do…" he whispered. He had never seen her fight, but he just wanted to see what she was going to say to that. "Do you want to join?"

She looked at him, a little glad that Cloud had forgot about what Reno had said about the Ancients. "No, I don't want to get caught by Reno…"

Cloud grinned. "Then let's get you home, alright?" 

She nodded her head quickly. "Of course, Bodyguard!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Mom, I'm home!" Aeris called out to the house. She glanced to Cloud who had just shut the door. "Please, come in…" she told him.

"Are you sure? It's rather late," Cloud hissed.

Aeris turned on the lights. She was just about to offer Cloud a seat when Elmyra came walking down the stairs. But she was not alone. On her back, she was giving a piggyback ride to a little boy. His hair was platinum blue and his blue-gray eyes were half-closed. As Elmyra reached the bottom of the stair, she went toward the nearest couch and seated the young boy gently.

"Mom, what's Cecil doing here?" Aeris asked.

Elmyra glanced to the young SOLDIER before answering her. "I found him wandering around the streets all by himself. Since it's so late, I just took the poor boy home. Cecil's been waiting for you to get home. Why so late, Aeris?" she raised an eyebrow and glanced once again at the young SOLDIER that had came in with Aeris.

"I'm really sorry for intruding—"

"Mom, I would like for you to meet Cloud, my bodyguard!" Aeris immediately cut Cloud off.

Elmyra wasn't sure how surprised she looked as she gazed at the young SOLDIER, staring at his Mako eyes. They were the same eyes that used to stare at her, every night after Aeris' boyfriend would take her home. "Bodyguard? A SOLDIER?" she turned quickly to her daughter. "Aeris, you were followed again?"

"It's okay, Mom. I had Cloud with me," she turned to Cloud and grinned.

Elmyra sighed in relief and looked at Cloud gratefully. "Thank you for bringing Aeris home, Cloud. My name is Elmyra."

"It's no trouble," Cloud replied. 

"So what now?" Aeris asked.

"Well, I've got to get to Sector 7 quickly," Cloud answered. "I've got to get my pay from Barret and figure out what's happening with the AVALANCHE."

Elmyra's eyes widened in shocked at the mention of the word AVALANCHE. "You're from AVALANCHE?!"

Aeris nodded. "Cloud is a mercenary, Mom. He is temporarily aiding the AVALANCHE," she briefly explained. She turned back to Cloud. "Cloud, I'm gonna take you to Sector 7. Let's go!"

"But Aeris—" 

"Now, why don't you just spend the night here and leave tomorrow? It is already late," Elmyra cut off the young mercenary. She turned to her step-daughter. "Aeris, please bring Cecil upstairs and prepare the bed."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

When Aeris disappeared with Cecil, Elmyra just sighed and shook her head. "Another SOLDIER… the last thing that Aeris needs is to have her heart broken again…" she muttered under her breath.

Cloud pretended not to hear Elmyra as he just stood there in silence. Elmyra glanced over to Cloud. He indeed resembled Aeris' first love greatly. "Would you like some tea, Cloud?" she offered.

"No thanks," Cloud replied.

Elmyra poured some tea on an empty cup. Sipping on it, she looked at Cloud. "So Cloud, how old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-one," he answered.

"And your rank?"

"First… Class…" 

"I see…" 

"Please… do me a favor, Cloud?" 

Cloud waited for her to continue.

"Could you please leave here tonight… without Aeris…?" Elmyra asked.

He didn't answer, but he just slowly nodded his head. Besides, she would be safe here in her lovely abode.

The room filled with silence for a long moment until Cloud scratched his head and finally decided to break it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why are the Turks after Aeris?" 

"She didn't tell you why?" Elmyra wondered, looking at Cloud carefully.

Cloud folded his arms over his chest, tapped his foot lightly. "Reno mentioned something about the Ancients… so I'm assuming that Aeris is…"

Elmyra nodded. "Yes, Aeris is a Cetra. She is the sole-survivor of the Ancient race."

"Cetra… is what they call themselves?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not Aeris' real mother," Elmyra explained. With watery eyes, she explained to Cloud exactly what had happened.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Aeris gently placed the young Cecil on her bed. Cecil opened his eyes and sat up to look at the flower lady. "Um… Miss Aeris…?" he began.

"Yes?" Aeris turned to look at Cecil as she started to hum a song. She opened up the closet and took out a white blanket.

"Is it true that Mr. SOLDIER really saved you from the bad guys that keep following you?" Cecil asked.

Aeris let out a soft laugh as she turned to the young boy of eight years. She knelt down and looked at him. "Yes, it's true, Cecil."

"So does that mean that Mr. SOLDIER is a good guy?" he wondered.

"He's always been a good guy," Aeris replied.

Cecil frowned. "But he's in SOLDIER right? Miss Elmyra said that SOLDIERs always break young girls' hearts. Is that true, Miss Aeris? When I was telling Miss Elmyra that I left you with Mr. SOLDIER, she got all worried and stuff."

She shook her head. "Cloud is different. He's not like that, Cecil. And besides, Cloud is no longer in Shinra. He is my bodyguard now…"

"But Miss Aeris! I thought I was your bodyguard," Cecil complained. "Why? Are you gonna marry Mr. SOLDIER, Miss Aeris?" Cecil suddenly asked.

Aeris blinked in surprised. She giggled and quickly shook her head. "Cecil, go to bed."

"But why? I'm not even sleepy yet," Cecil yawned.

Aeris was just about to say something when she heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw Cloud standing by the open door. "Cloud…" 

When Cecil saw the young spiky-haired blonde, he quickly rose from the bed and looked right at him. "Mr. SOLDIER! Just because you're Miss Aeris' bodyguard now still doesn't mean that she is in love with you! I was her bodyguard even before you came! I'm always gonna be Miss Aeris' original bodyguard!"

Cloud just stared at the young kid blankly, too stunned to say something. Aeris stood next to Cloud and gazed at Cecil. "Cecil, how about this? You're going to be my apprentice. You help me with the flowers while Cloud helps me out with the bad guys."

Cecil mumbled a tiny complaint but finally agreed. He then lied back down on Aeris' bed and shut his eyes. "Well… I get to sleep beside Miss Aeris anyway…" he softly mumbled as he fell asleep.

Aeris sighed in relief. "Whew… finally…" she whispered. She then turned to look at Cloud. "You must be really tired, Cloud. I'm sorry…" she apologized. She walked outside her bedroom and led Cloud to the room next to hers. "I'm excited to meet your friends. Here… Cloud…" She opened the door for him. Walking away, she gave Cloud one last look. "Oh Cloud?"

Cloud looked at Aeris' beautiful face. "Yes?" 

"Goodnight," Aeris said sweetly, smiling up at him. She then walked inside her room.

As she disappeared from his sight, Cloud ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Oh man…" he muttered, shaking his head.

= end of chapter 7 =

A/N: I didn't really write the part where Elmyra explained to Cloud about Aeris' heritage. It's basically the same as the one from the game. I know that Aeris was already captured by Tseng when Elmyra was telling them about the Ancients…. But anyways… this is my fic so I just added that part in. ^_^;; Thanks for reading!

~ Kristine


	8. Like Father, Like Son

**A/N:** OMG, I can't believe that almost a month has passed since I last updated this. OK, I'll try to update faster… I really don't want to update so slow when it comes to this fic… this is actually my fav FF7 story that I've written so far. Of course, it being a C/A is part of it. I've been away on vacation, & kinda busy trying new things on the net lately, been addicted to Hikaru no Go, and busy with my job also. =) 

To answer some of your questions from the review, this fic is NOT going to follow the whole FFVII story. It's going to be focused on Cloud and Aeris' relationship. So there's not gonna be much fighting and stuff… sadly, I don't think I have room for the other characters also… I'll add them in, but this fic is going to be mainly about Cloud and Aeris.

Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter and to those that are following this fic. I hope that I'll keep all of you happy until the end of this fic… thanks for your reviews!! You guys have been awesome. =) /hugs/ I'll be sure to write some thank-you notes on the next chapter.

**Random FFVII Quote: **"Grossness! Don't mess with me old man! You don't even have any materia!" ~ Yuffie Kisaragi (to Don Corneo)

**When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl  
Chapter VIII: Like Father, Like Son**

Cloud finally sighed in relief as he stepped out of Aeris' house. He had only been caught by the young flower girl just once when he had first tried to make an escape. Luckily, on his second try, he made it out without Aeris. 

The young SOLDIER strolled down the dark slums, continuing his way down to the dark streets. He thought about AVALANCHE… and Tifa. He wasn't sure whether Tifa and Barret had made it through the explosion. That mission seemed like a long time ago, but it had only been last night since it had happened. A lot had happened… a lot has changed.

And yet the young soldier was not aware that he too was changing…

Before deciding to head off, Cloud took this time to stock up on some useful supplies. Hey you never know what kind of people you're gonna meet on the road… He bought a couple of new materias and a new armor. Once he was through with his errands, he continued his way down, his blue eyes fixed ahead of him. 

Suddenly he halted as he squinted at a rather familiar figure ahead. She was a pretty girl, wearing a pink dress… Cloud was too far to recognize the young lady, but he had a weird feeling about it already. The girl didn't budge from her spot. It was as if she was waiting for Cloud to come to her. Looking around, Cloud couldn't find anyone else besides himself and the girl. 

Shrugging, Cloud decided to move on. As he was getting closer to her, the girl finally ran up to him, wearing her beautiful charming smile.

"You're up bright and early, Mr. Cloud Strife," Aeris Gainsborough slightly bent down, her hands behind her back, flashing the young SOLDIER her best grin.

"Aeris!" Cloud exclaimed. 

Aeris nodded and looked toward the road that would lead them to Wall Market. "Let's get going if you want to get to Sector 7 on time."

Before Aeris could run away from him, Cloud stopped her. "Wait, Aeris, please!"

She turned to him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you ready?"

"Aeris… I just…" Cloud scratched his head. He wasn't really used to dealing with something like this before. He had never encountered a girl who was as stubborn as the one in front of him right now. "How could I ask you to come when I knew it's going to be dangerous?"

"Are you done?" she asked.

Cloud sighed. It was impossible to argue with her.

"The road will be tricky, but I'm sure an ex-SOLDIER like you could manage," Aeris answered. "Let's go!"

This time Aeris didn't even let Cloud speak as she went on ahead. Cloud sighed and just followed the stubborn pink-clad flower girl.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Oh look! I can't believe it!" Aeris exclaimed in excitement as she pointed over to the slide. They reached an empty park after traveling a twisted road that had got them to this location. She turned her shining green eyes on him. "Cloud, I'm tired. Let's go take a break okay?"

Aeris climbed up on the top of the slide as Cloud just stood there, studying her. She sat down on the top and waved over for Cloud to come. "Cloud, over here!" she called out.

He blinked, finally breaking his staring. Nodding his head, he also climbed up to follow her example. He sat next to Aeris trying hard not to stare again at her. He wasn't sure why his blue Mako eyes had suddenly wanted to stare at those innocent green eyes of hers. There was something about her eyes that had touched a part of him somehow, somewhere deep within him, hidden in his heart.

Was there another part of him that wanted to meet Aeris?

His thoughts were interrupted as Aeris asked him a question. "So… what rank were you?" she softly asked.

He looked at Aeris in confusion. "Rank?" 

"You know… in SOLDIER…" she reminded him.

"Oh… I was…" Cloud blinked. "…First… First Class…"

Aeris hugged her knees tighter together and sighed sadly. Zack… he was definitely a lot like Zack. "Just the same… just the same as him."

Cloud turned to Aeris and noticed her sad expression. "The same as who?"

"My first boyfriend," Aeris answered.

Cloud turned to look away from Aeris. "You were… serious?" he asked. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly interested to know about her past love life, but Aeris seemed willing to share.

"No, I was only sixteen, but I did like him for a while," she sighed, looking down. "Cloud Strife. First Class… just like him…" she smiled weakly and then shook her head. Aeris looked at Cloud. "What about you, Cloud?"

Cloud bit his lower lip as he remembered his childhood crush, Tifa Lockheart. Now that he thought about it, he really couldn't remember any good memories with her… except he could definitely still remember his last night with her when he made that promise to her at the well. Other than that, nothing else. He looked over at the curious gaze of Aeris Gainsborough, who was sitting right next to him.

From the moment he saw Aeris since that time at Wall Market, he knew that there was something special about her. She was different than any other girls… she was an Ancient…

He stared down at his hands. He hated to admit it to himself, but he never really had any luck with women. 

"Aeris I…"

"Oh?" Aeris suddenly looked up when the gate to Sector 7 opened.

Cloud rose to his feet and there he found a chocobo with Edgar riding on it… behind him was Tifa Lockheart…

"Tifa?" Cloud squinted. He was sure it was Tifa. It had to be her.

Aeris rose to her feet as well. "That's Tifa? What would Tifa be doing with Edgar?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know and I don't like it."

"Hurry, Cloud! We gotta go save Tifa! Edgar's a dangerous man. Let's go! They're heading to Sector 7!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

(a/n: this part is… kinda… umm… weird…)

"Hehe, are you excited yet?" Edgar asked the quiet Tifa Lockheart.

Tifa remained straddled there as Edgar dismounted. He looked over at Tifa and offered his hand to help her get off the yellow-feathered chocobo. Tifa Lockheart was supposed to be meeting up with his father, Don Corneo tonight. But he had managed to sneak in and kidnap the beautiful girl. If he couldn't have Aeris, then he might as well use Tifa for some fun. Besides, Edgar had a thing for brunettes.

"Thanks but no thanks, I can get off myself," Tifa answered as she expertly dismounted. Her feet reached the ground and she stood there with confidence. She eyed Edgar from head to toe and looked away. "Hmph."

Edgar laughed. "Haha… so, you're gonna be my bitch for tonight. How does that sound?"

Tifa only ignored his remark and patted the chocobo's back.

Edgar took out something from his backpack. He revealed a bottle of wine and two glasses. "So let's have some fun. I brought some alcohol."

"You're so cute, Choco," Tifa commented at the chocobo.

He scowled at Tifa. "Hey! Maybe we can, like, sit together and drink… then we can start the real thing you know…"

"Chocobos are so cute," Tifa said more to herself.

Finally Edgar could no longer take it. "Hey! Are you ignoring me on purpose?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

For the first time, Tifa finally looked at Edgar's ugly face. "Yes I am. Why, does that bother you or something?" she tucked her hair behind her ear, rolled her eyes, before resuming to pat the chocobo.

"You!" Edgar suddenly grabbed Tifa's wrist, forcing her to turn around. "I will get what I want!" His eyes wandered all over Tifa's beautiful features. He started at her ruby eyes, down to her breasts… He was just about ready to put his lips on hers when his cheeks met with her hard slap. But Tifa Lockheart wasn't finished yet as she unexpectedly kicked him on his crotch. Edgar cringed and quickly backed away from her, moaning at the pain. "B-Bitch!"

Tifa got her fists ready as she stood in front of Edgar. "You asked for it, you disgusting jerk!"

Edgar looked at her for a while, staring at Tifa's readied fists. "Oh, so what are you gonna do? Strike a punch with your girly hands? Haha! What a joke!"

"Tifa!"

Tifa quickly turned to look for the source of the voice and found Cloud and another girl running up to them. Tifa quickly recognized the pink-clad girl as the one that Cloud had been with at the park. Knowing that she couldn't worry about that now, Tifa turned her attention back to Edgar. Without hesitation, she gave him her strongest blow right through his gut.

"Ugh!" Edgar groaned and fell on his knees.

"Take that…" Tifa said. "Hmph."

Cloud approached Tifa. "You alright?" he asked. He turned to Edgar who was lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Looks like you didn't need our help after all."

Aeris giggled as she glanced at Edgar. "You sure know how to take care of yourself, Tifa," she said. Aeris came up to her and smiled. "Hi Tifa. My name is Aeris Gainsborough. It's nice to meet you."

Tifa nodded. "I'm Tifa Lockheart… y-you're… you're the girl at the park… with Cloud?"

"Yes… with Cloud," Aeris replied.

Tifa avoided her gaze and looked down on the ground. "I see…"

"Oh don't worry about it. We just met…" Aeris told her reassuringly, noting her faint blush.

"It's good to see you again, Tifa," Cloud told her. "Where's Barret? And tell me what you were doing with this pervert." He gritted his teeth and scowled at Edgar, who took no notice of him because he was in so much pain. He just couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Not only was he coming after Aeris but he was also coming after Tifa.

"You see… I…" she stole a quick glance at Aeris. When she noticed Aeris pushing the fallen Edgar away from the road, she turned back to Cloud. "I wanted to investigate, so I decided to go to Wall Market. I wanted to hear it from Corneo's mouth. I just want the truth… I've found a way to get in to Don Corneo's house…"

"Don Corneo?" Cloud asked.

"He's Edgar's father," Tifa answered. "I had managed to get in, but Edgar took me instead and brought me here. But Cloud, what about you? I thought you were dead… what happened?"

Cloud glanced at Aeris. "Aeris brought me here. But I'm all right. Where's Barret?"

Tifa lowered her gaze on the ground. "I… he's with the rest of them back at Sector 7. According to Edgar here, Shinra is planning to bomb the pillar."

"What!" Cloud exclaimed in surprised.

With this, Aeris jumped up as well and approached Cloud and Tifa. "The pillar? But then that means Sector 7—"

"You're right, Aeris," Cloud cut her off. He then turned to Tifa. "We have to get to Sector 7 immediately."

"We can use Edgar's chocobo to get there," Tifa suggested.

"Great," Cloud agreed.

"The road here is dangerous. I know a faster way to get to Sector 7 with this chocobo. There's a shortcut on the next turn," Aeris announced, looking at Cloud.

"Aeris, I can't let you get involved in this. This is dangerous," Cloud told her.

Aeris almost smiled. She was just expecting that out of him. Funny, she had only met Cloud, yet she felt like she could read him like an open book. But she knew that there was more to Cloud. "I'm sorry, Cloud, but I'm already involved in this."

"Aeris."

Tifa nodded. "I think we should bring her along. She knows a faster way anyway."

Cloud was just about to argue when Aeris mounted up on the chocobo's back. "Then come on! We don't wanna be late, do we?"

Tifa giggled and followed Aeris' example. "I'm with you, Aeris."

Cloud sighed in defeat. There was nothing else to do. Two girls were ganging up on him. With a shrug, he reluctantly mounted up.

And what of Edgar?

"Oh, oww… ugh… m-my chocobo…!" Edgar faltered, stretching out his hand as the chocobo disappeared with Cloud and the two lovely ladies that he could only dream about. "A-Aeris! T-Tifa!"

He punched the ground, but that only put him into more pain. Edgar shook his head. Now he could understand why his father, the biggest pervert in town had no luck in women. He was exactly just like Don Corneo. And that was not good. _Heh, like father like son eh? Well first off, I'm gonna follow that SOLDIER, Aeris, and Tifa until I get what I want. _

"Just you wait, SOLDIER! I'm getting your women!" Edgar screamed at the top of his lungs, his loud shriek echoing throughout the dark slums.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Elena of the Turks opened up her blue eyes and stared up at the ceiling for two seconds before finally deciding to get out of bed. Still in Sector 7 slums, she was only able to spend a night at a tiny shack inn. But surprisingly, she was not totally complaining about it. She only worried about the inn's inconvenience and lack of service at the back of her head. Besides her thoughts were somewhere else.

She had been ordered to get out of this area first thing in the morning. But Elena had something else in mind. No, she was not about to get out of Sector 7 yet. There was something else that she had yet to take care of. Glancing down at her watch, she realized that it was only five. 

Out of the room, she walked. She wasn't really paying much attention to where she was going for her thoughts were filled with something else. She was only able to snap out of it when she finally arrived outside. Her skin brushed against the cold breeze, the air whipping her blonde hair gently. Taking a deep breath, she fixed her blue eyes on Seventh Heaven bar. 

She still couldn't get her mind off the little girl, Marlene that she had met earlier that day. After that chance of meeting up with a cute little girl, Elena had some time to talk with the girl. Marlene had told her about her father's life. The girl had basically told Elena about her life, and she had no idea that Elena was actually a Turk, whose mission was to expose the AVALANCHE for their "evil" deeds.

But Elena could not help but to like the little Marlene. She was too… innocent. Not to mention cute. She couldn't help but be fond of the girl. There was just so much to like about her. That was why she knew that she just had to get Marlene out of Sector 7 before it was to be destroyed. If what Marlene had told her were true, about the AVALANCHE trying to save the Planet, then she couldn't possibly let the Shinra destroy the AVALANCHE. But then again, she knew that she would be powerless to stop them. Besides she was a Turk now. She had a job to do.

Yes, a job. This was her job. This was the career that she had dreamed of since infancy. As she took a step, she glanced once again at the sign that said Seventh Heaven. Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached the empty bar.__

= end of chapter 8 =

A/N: Ok, I really liked the part where Cloud cross dressed, but unfortunately I had to get rid of it b/c I don't want this fic to be long & I really wanna finish this… More pain and suffering to come on the next chapter! (just kidding)

~ Kristine


End file.
